Amaranthine: Zutara story
by Toph of Dirk Pro
Summary: When 3 girls from the time of Avatar Korra get sent back in time before Katara and Sokka met aang. What will happen if one of them was a zutaraian with awesome powers? Will she get Zuko and Katara together? read and find out! Warnings inside... :) my 1st Fanfiction. I suck at summaries. PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU WANNA SEE NEXT IN MY STORY!
1. Chapter 1: New Girls

Amaranthine Zutara story:

_Chapter 1: Meeting the New Girls; This is my first Fanfiction and I really don't care if you have something bad to say. If there's a grammar mistake send it to Jacksfilms! I won't try to make a grammar mistake but still… this starts the day BEFORE they meet Aang._

DISCLAMER: I own a Lacuna coil bracelet, consert tee, poster, 2 of their CD's and the characters Sophie, Tarja, and Midnight in this story but I sadly don't own ATLA or the songs in the story(the title is a name of a song) … yet (evil laugh)

_WARNINGS:_

_Many references… will know it's a reference by this= (#)_

_If you like Justin Beiber, 1D, or Twilight STOP NOW unless you don't really care if someone insults them_

_Many songs will be in here most of them will be from bands from Europe _

_AND! You… will… greatly… enjoy… this… story so…. ENJOY!_

_**CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE NEW GIRLS**_

The day was frosty and cold as always in the Southern Water Tribe, but something seemed different in the beautiful wonderland of snow. Somehow everyone in the Southern tribe had a feeling that there was a new hope coming. "Hey Sokka doesn't something feel different about today? Like I don't know like we are going to make a new friends or something?" Katara asked while running from the laundry hut. She just finished her chores for the day and everyone felt more relieved and that the chores were done. "You're just saying that 'cause you're done with you're chores." Sokka answered. "When's dinner?" Sokka whined tored his baby sister.

"Sokka, we have to go hunt for it now remember?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"YES! I thought you where to be 'the awesome warrior and I must protect my home' guy" (she said while flexing her fingers)

"I AM!"

"WELL ACT LIKE IT! Because right now your doing a pretty pathetic job at it! "

Katara won after calling her brother pathetic. The siblings have been fatherless for about 2 years after their father left for war leaving his eldest son, Sokka, in charge of protecting his sister and tribe. But they have been motherless for 7 years. Kaya, Sokka and Katara's mother, died almost 8 years (will be 8 years in Spring) during a Fire Nation raid. Till this day Katara wears her mother's necklace. They have been out hunting for about 15 minutes and Sokka was leading the way to a 'herd' of tiger seals. "Hey Sokka? Do you see that black dots out their?" Katara asked confused usally she wouldn't care but she felt like there was a special connection tored them. "(gasp!) FOOD!" Sokka silently yelled not wanting to scare them off. As they got closer they realised it was a girl and a creature they've never seen before. The creature was black with a white belly, it looked like a polar bear dog but smaller. The girl was tall with a water tribe jacket, she looked around 17 with 3 pony tails (sound familiar?). "AWW! It's a person! And some weird thing?" Sokka whined. Katara got closer and poked the girl and she started moving. "Sokka! I think she's about to wake up!" Katara shouted.

"Ugh where am I?"

"You're in the South pole. I'm Katara this is Sokka, Can you tell us who you are?"

"I'm Korra"(If you guess right get a cookie(and I wanted Korra a surprise so disclamer: I don't own korra))

"OK Korra (said sarcasticly) where you from and what is that thing" Sokka questioned

"I'm from the Southern water tribe and this is a wolf her names Midnight she's from the spirit world"

"But we've never seen you here? Are you sure you're not from the North?" Katara also started questioning. "Yes I'm from the Southern Tribe! Wait, did you say your name was Katara?" now it has turned into a question party. "Uhh ya why?" Korra was DEEP in thought. '_How the hell is Katara… not wrinkley? Or Sokka dead?' _Then Midnight started getting up "Hey Midnight can you tell me why Katara looks… different!?" Korra yelled_. _"Wha? Where are we?" Midnight asked also now joining the party. "Oh crap… uhh one second please?" Katara and Sokka nodded. "Korra I think we were transported back in time." Midnight whispered "WHAT?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Korra screamed. The siblings gave questioning looks at them. "shhhh! Korra stuff like this only happened once! Or said in legend I have NO idea how to get back we need to find Tarja(1)." Midnight whispered (partly quietly screamed)(You'll hear about Tarja again later)"crap fine" Korra sighed. "AND! You're not the Avatar here so don't do anything to get killed by the Fire Nation."Midnight warned. "WHAT!?" Korra cried. Midnight gave her the 'shut up' look "Fine" Korra said disappointedly."So... can you guys help us hunt?" Sokka asked. The girls from the future were snapped back into reality. "Uh ya of course, just so you know you guys are going in the wrong direction accoreding to my nose" Midnight smirked. "TOLD YOU! Your terrible at hunting!" Katara yelled. Korra and Midnight just giggled and followed them back.

Wearetheothersawesomerandomwordstoshowadifferentpartofthestory

A few miles away, Prince Zuko was doing his exercises out on the front deck."Nephew you should take a small break and have some tea" Iroh begged his nephew (Oh Iroh (2)). "NO UNCLE! I need to be ready to fight the Avatar when the time comes!" Zuko screamed at his uncle. All of a sudden the heard a scream from the sky. Everyone look up to see a girl falling from the sky who ended up falling on top of Zuko. (a few seconds earlier)_'ah crap I bet they saw the little gold smoke from the portal, I better make_ _myself look like someone else' _ the girl thought so that's what she did and made herself look Fire Nation cause she knew she had been transported back in time she knew it because she read it in one of her Acient legend books. (so back to the story). "GET OF ME PEASANT!" Zuko commanded. "(giggle) Sorry sir" the girl appologised((shrugs) idk how to spell :P)

"Please excuse my nephew, we didn't expect a woman to fall from the sky" Iroh joked to the woman "Don't worry about it,(chuckle) I didn't to expect to fall from the sky." The girl had a big backpack and some weird thing on her hip, deep black wavey hair that went down to the middle of her back, she wore black pants with brown leather sandels, she also wore a red and gold long sleeve shirt, (on this part imagine Katara's dress (the white lines on the front)) there was a golden ribbin under her chest that went into the back and made a big gold bow and the gold also went around her neck and connected to the gold under her chest, the shirt also showed her sholders and went down to her wrists and it also had gold on her wrists and when it connected to her elbow it started to get longer(kinda like Ursa's dress in 'Zuko alone' but the gold connected all the way) and the shirt went down to the middle of her thighs, she also wore a black plain choker her eyes were an extremely beautiful gold with blood red lips , she was gorgeous. "What's your name stripper, how did you fall out of the sky, what is that on your hip, what's in the bag, and where are you from?!" Zuko demanded."1. Don't you DARE call me stripper again unless you don't want your head 2. My name is Sophie(3) 3. I don't know how that happened my weapons are in my bag and 5. I'm from the Fire Nation like you Prince Zuko does that answer all your questions?" Sophie explained. "My new question is how did you know who I was and you didn't answer me about what's on your hip." Zuko answered calmer this time. "Everyone of the Fire Nation knows of you and the devise on my hip is my gun I invented it" Sophie knew it was wrong to lie but she couldn't say that she bought her gun is the Spirit World.

"Ugh (pinches in between his eyes) well we'll drop you off in the next Earth Kingdom town and you can find your way back home" Zuko told her. "Actually, now that I'm here maybe I can help you capture the Avatar." Sophie said with a smirk while streaching. Zuko, Iroh, and the guards who came out because they heard screaming gave the lady a confused look."Are you sure crazy? Cause we've been out here for almost 3 years" one of the guards asked. "Why yes I am crazy, but in a good way" Sophie answered with a smile. "(sigh) Why?" Zuko asked with a confused look on his face. "I've got nothing better to do and I'm up for a challenge." Sophie said with hope in her eyes.

"How good are you at fighting?"

"I can use every weapon, I know every form of fighting, and I'm a master firebender."

"Anything else?"

"I know to use every instrument, I know how to cook, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WILL THOUGH! And sew If I remember something else I'll tell you"

This time it was Iroh's turn to ask."What are you interested in?" Sophie got a big smile on her face, "I love music, fighting, and playing board games." "What's you're favorite tea?" "I like all kinds of tea but if I have to choose 1 then probably gitsang.)(I'm terrible at spelling(shrugs again)) Iroh smiled ear to ear "We can probably be best friends. Do you play pai show?" "Yes I love that game" "Oh no, another goof-ball" Zuko whined. "These goof-balls have ears you know?" Sophie reminded him."Sophie you can have a cabin inside" Iroh explained. "Thank you" Sophie thanked "WHAT?! SHE CAN'T HAVE A CABIN!" Zuko screamed "She is a lady and has offered to help you on you're quest. The least we can do is give her, her privacy and there is one more cabin left" Iroh spoke wisely. "UGH! FINE! JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Zuko yelled. "Will do Zuko, thank you for letting me stay, by the way this party pooper ship's fun has just been doubled(4)" Sophie said. "grrr" Zuko left to go and meditate. "May I show you to your room?" Iroh asked. "I'd like that, thanks." All of a sudden Sophie remembered about her best friends she called her sisters. '_Where's Midnight and Korra? I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM! Well no turning back now, maybe their with Aang, Katara, and Sokka, I guess while I'm here I can try to get Zuko a good guy and get him hooked up with Katara (smirks inside her head) and I already have a plan and besides I'm a geinious when it comes to plans and references. _After they dropped Sophie's bag off in her room Iroh explained that she had to dine with the crew until he could convince Zuko to let her eat with them.

_So here's the first chapter, sence I go to the online school I can probably get a chapter out everyday maybe if I'm not busy with school writers block or something, so reference list:_

Tarja- The 1st singer of Nightwish who now sings solo

Oh Iroh- my version of 'Oh Olga' from your grammar sucks (ygs)

Sophie- from the song 'We are the Others' by Delain(she was beaten to death for being goth and that's why Delain wrote a song for her(the song changed my life I suggest lessoning to the song if your down in the dumps ))

The fun has been doubled!- My little pony:fim by princess Luna

In my story I'm pretending that the spirit world is modern day and that's why they have Mlp and other shows and stuff that's why Sophie will be making a lot of references and has a gun :P

_I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter! And my internet sucks but I'm getting the internet fixed today. And my computer's old and junky (can't wait for chirstmas (yay!)) Merry (early) Christmas hopefully I'll have the chapter out by tomorrow AND one more thing the main song for this story is Amaranthine by Amaranthe (kinda why I name the story AMARANTHINE) Also lison to that song _

_Review if you want to._

_-Toph_


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Dreams

_This chapter will have 'Boy in the iceburg' and Zuko and Katara have the same dream. And I kinda have to skip a few episodes in the dream. _

_DISCLAMER: I own cat one piece jamies, a delain shirt, and my seriously awesome characters in this story. BUT I don't own Atla/lok (sigh) (cries)_

Chapter 2: Weird Dreams

(Zuko's PoV) _I was in a small looking village. It had fur pelts and about 20 people most of which were women, but there were a few little boys. I couldn't hear what I was saying or anyone around me, then everything became fuzzy and all I saw was a girl around 14. She was pretty, but she was a peasant and I could care less if she died now.(skip to ba sing se catacombs)_

_Now me and that water tribe girl, but she grew up a little more than a few shorts ago so you really can't call her a girl now, she was yelling at me. She started crying I turned to look at her and she stopped. The next thing I know the unthinkable happens, she's touching my scar. No one touched my scar before, not even the healers or my uncle. And then clouds surround us._

_This time the woman and I are what looks like an Air temple. The other 3 people are fuzzy except the lady. Her hair is down now, she still has her hair loopies, and still as pretty as ever. But now she is looking at me with anger, beatral, and… sadness? I couldn't tell._

_After that it looked like little clips, we fought this is old guy, hugged at sunset, then it look like we were fighting some lady who shot lighting at the girl and I jumped in front of her and got shot. _

(back to normal) Zuko woke up in cold sweat. It was the first night that new girl Sophie joined the crew and now he was already having nightmares, kind of. She's weird but uncle liked her and she offered to help. It was already morning."Good, I should go get uncle and eat" Zuko said. 'great now I'm talking to myself'. He went to meet with his uncle."Good morning Prince Zuko, how did you sleep?" Iroh always said that first thing in the morning when his nephew. "Where's the girl?" Zuko asked, she wasn't normal and he felt like something was up. "She is dining with the crew, speaking of Sophie I was wondering if she could dine with us?" the retired general asked hopefully.

"Why?"

"Because I believe that she shouldn't dine with the crew"

"(sigh) sure uncle as long as she isn't completely annoying"

"Thank you nephew"

(with Sophie) She sat alone at a corner table. She never felt comfortable around other people besides her friends. "May I sit here?" A voice drew her out of her thoughts "uh sure, I guess?" Sophie looked at this guard he didn't have the white mask thing. 'he must not be a bender' she thought.

"My name is Chung" (Chung meens intelligent acoruding to the internet)

"Nice to meet you Chung, I'm Sophie"

"Nice to finally meet you Miss. Sophie"

"Thanks"

"I'm new here too, you get used to the bulling and everyone"

"What? Why are they bullying you?"

"Cause I'm new here"

"That's not right, but people here will soon learn 2 things about me"

"What's that?"

"1. DON'T make me angry and 2. I protect my friends, I'd protect my family too if I had a family"

"What happened to your family?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything from before I turned 7 since then I pretty much took care of myself"

"Why hello miss?" another guard came up and Sophie had a bad feeling about this guy."Sophie" she answered him "Ahh, Sophie, what a beautiful name." "Cut the garbage, why are you here?" Sophie knew that he would start flirting. Everyone did. But she guessed that these men didn't get any REAL time with women that she'd have to keep her guard up and protect herself. "I can't be nice and meet the new girl?" "You can be nice but you can't flirt" Sophie warned with mean look. She always warned people in her own way. "Well what about Cheng?" "His name is Chung and he's just a friend" Sophie corrected him. "My apologies Miss. Sophie" "Please just have everyone call me Sophie, and do you guys have a place I can practice my bending?" "I guess you can use the front deck"

Zuko was practicing his bending when she got out there. 'Fuck, cant pra' "Sophie! Gitsang?" Iroh drew her out of her thoughts before she could finish. "Ohh yes please." She went to sit with him. "I was wondering if you can be my nephew's sparring partner." Iroh asked with a lot of hope. Zuko has spared with every bender, besides his uncle, and wanted more of a challenge. "Of course but I may turn him to ash" Sophie joked. "WONDERFUL! Prince Zuko you have a sparring partner!" "Let me guess it's Sophie? No" The girl got affended. "What's wrong with fighting me? You haven't even fought me yet!" Sophie yelled. "I don't need to fight you to know stink" Zuko claimed. Sophie smirked with an idea "Then I challenge you to an Agni Kai. NOW." Sophie demanded.

"No."

"Don't you have even a wittle honor?" (whiney tone(smirk))

That pulled the trigger. "How about we start now?" still with the smirk. "I'LL SHOW YOU TO QUESTION MY HONOR!" "I wasn't questioning anything" (all knowing voice). Both got in their stance. "Wait, what happens when one wins?" Iroh asked. "If I win Zuko has to be nice to everyone for a week, otherwise I get to choose a punishment." She was still smirking cause she's awesome. "If Zuko wins?" Iroh asked again. "When I win I'm leaving her on an iceburg." "iye iye Captain Scarface!" Sophie said in a french acsent. 'Grr' from Zuko. "3, 2, 1 GO!"

Everyone was on the front deck. Zuko shot first. He was ANGRY to say the least. To Sophie it was funny. She even laughed! "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" "hahahaha YES IT IS!" Now it Sophie started to throw her own attacks. But instead of the normal red and orange fire it was white! A beautiful shade of white in fact. EVERYONE was shocked you, Zuko, your chair, iroh, and the rest of the crew. No one in history was able to bend white fire, blue, but not white. Everyone with a stupid face on their faces (except Sophie) she smirked and winked while waiting for Zuko to snap back to reality. (…) It was a full 20 minutes and still no one fought. (Roles eyes)Sophie decited to just to strike, wether or not zuko was ready. Sophie jumped high into the air and shot regular fire from her foot. Zuko was brought back to reality and deflected her attack. Sophie smirking, Zuko angry it was a fun day for the girl. "OK time to finish this." Sophie jumped behind and hit his back in three different spots and he went down. "I WIN! Now be nice Scarface." Cheers were heard from the ship. Zuko gave them all a dirty look. "Deals a deal (grr)" Zuko felt like he just got negative honor. Sophie gave him a smile, "You could of done better if you weren't staring. Other than that you had a good stance on your attacks." And with that she left.

Ivegotalovelybunchofnutellajarsdedelydedelyspongebobsaidhi

(Pretend Zuko and Katara woke at the same time) 'Who was that guy?' "HEY KATARA! YOUR LATE FOR FISHING WITH KORRA AND SOKKA!" Midnight interrupted her thoughts. "Coming!" Katara answered back. "Hey Katara I wanted to ask why you and Sokka didn't freak out when I started talking?" Midnight seemed confused. "Well Korra did say you were a spirit." "Why wasn't anyone else freaked out?" "We told them that you were a spirit friend and they had nothing to worry about."

"OK, I'll be here in the village if you need me. Have fun!" Midnight said good bye and sat in her spot to protect from intruders. (We are at the start of the episode) Sokka was at the front with his spire while the girls sat in the back (I don't remember exactly what they said so play along)"Take notes girls this is how you catch a fish." Korra rolled her eyes, "Riiiiiiiggght and besides I'm older than you" Korra reminded him "How did you know that?" Sokka sweeked. "You told me(her)" the girls said at the same time. "(…) Oh ya." While the siblings looked back to the water Korra lifted her hand quickly and splashed Sokka in the face with bending. After that Sokka started spitting and everyone looked at him. "We must have hit a bump." Korra inusently said. "IT WAS MAGIC WATER!" Sokka screamed. "Water bending? No it wasn't water bending" once again said at the same time. "Katara?!" Sokka growled "IT WASN'T ME!" "Ya it was nature." "Grr". Back to what they first were doing. Katara spotted a fish and started waterbending it out. "SOKKA I'M DOING IT!" "Good job Katara!" "SHH guys I'm fishing" As Sokka raised his arm he got wet and Katara's fish went fling. "(laugh) OK that was me" as the girls laughed at Sokka they went off course and got faster. "TURN LEFT!" "RIGHT!" commands were everywhere from everyone until their canoe got distroied by 2 iceburgs and the 3 teens landed on one. "I knew I should of left you home! Leave it to girls to mess things up." Sokka yelled. Korra went up to him and picked him up by his collar. (hopefully you get what I meen) "You think girls are the main problems? EVERYONE EVEN GUYS MAKE MISTAKES! IT WASN'T US THAT CAUSED THIS PROBLEM!" Korra screamed. (puts sokka down) "Ya and I can't even call you my brother from your sexist remarks! Your fucking (sorry I'm making her a little dark I just really hate sexist people) lazyness, not helping! I don't even think your from our family!" Sokka wasn't lisoning (except the curseing part) the only time he did notice was when she was water bending and was breaking a huge piece of ice. "Uh, Katara?" "NO! I'M TIRED OF CLEANING UP AFTER YOU!" (again I don't remember what they said and I feel Katara's pain) "I AM DONE!" (explotion of ice, wave pushes them a few feet away)"Did I do that?" "Yep, congradulations Katara you just got a lot freaky-er" Just then the water started to glow and the siblings were wide eyed with chins touching the ice, but Korra had a stupid smile on her face cause she knew were this was going. '_play along korra' _Korra had to remind herself.

The teens all stepped back and watched the glowing orb of ice. There was 2 things in it. A big thing and a little thing, the big had what looked like 3 to 6 legs, a big head with horns. The little thing, looked closer to human than the big creature. All of a sudden the small thing started to glow, "IT'S ALIVE!" "Katara! Get away from that thing!" Katara already had her brother's boomerang and was running toard the orb with Korra not far behind. Sokka was forcsed to follow and Katara started hitting the spear. A giant gust of wind sent them all flying backwards and sent a huge light into the sky.

nananananananananananananaimawesome!

(with the ship) "Finally, UNCLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEENS!?" "That we won't be able to finish our game." both Sophie and Iroh turned to look at the prince. "It means my search has come to an end." "It's just the southern lights nephew we've been down this path before." Iroh said not really caring. But Sophie knew Zuko was right but made her face look like she didn't care, but her eyes said differently. "CAPTAIN HEAD FOR THE LIGHT! This coward's 100 years of hideing are over."

ladedadedadedacoconutsiatealotofnutella

(with the teens) The trio watched in awe as they realised it was a boy that was glowing. He stood at the top of the ice, mighty and proud, but when he stopped glowing he fell and the girls ran to his side.(btw do i really have to tell you guys what aang looks like?) Sokka followed shortly after and started pokeing the little boy with arrows. "STOP IT!" Katara commanded. The boy started to sture. He opened his eyes and his eyes lit up in awe (no not literly, you watched the episode!) "Hey kid you OK?" Korra ruined the horrible KatAang moment. (YAY KORRA!) "Girl with the hair loopies, I need to ask you something." "What is it?" "Please, come closer."(gets closer) "WILL YOU GO PENGUIN SLEDING WITH ME?" 'Uhhh, sure?" Korra just started laughing. "HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE ICE!?" Sokka yelled/asked. "I'm not sure." the kid answered. '_I can take a guess'_ Korra thought. Then they all hured a large growl. "APPA! Come on buddy wake up" the lifted 'Appa's' eye lid and his mouth Appa gave the boy a big lick. Sokka gave a girly scream. 'WHAT IS THAT THING?" Sokka still not lowering his voice. "This is Appa my flying bison." "Ya, and this is Katara my flying sister" Sokka Sok-casmed (ba dum tst) and Appa sneezed on him. Korra did a silent giggle. "The paranoid one in my brother Sokka and our friend Korra. Can you tell us who you are?" "I'm aaaa,aaa, AAACHUE!" Aaachue flew into the air and slid down one of the sides. "I'm Aang(sniffle)" Aang said cheerfully. "YOU JUST SNEEZED AND FLEW 10 FEET INTO THE AIR!" "Really? it felt higher than that" "(GASP!) Your an airbender." "Sure am" _'You don't say? it's obvious that he's an Earthbender from the flying bison and blue arrows' _Korra thought sarcasticly. "Airbenders? Flying bison? I think I have midnight summers maddness, I'm going home to were stuff makes sence." Sokka started walking off when he realised he was on a block of ice in the middle of no where. "If you guys are lost me and Appa can give you a lift." 'Thanks we'd love to!" girl said in union. "NO WAY! I'M NOT GETING ON THAT FLUFFY SNOT MONSTER!" "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come and pick you up? You know before you freeze to death?" (sigh) "FIRST TIME FLYERS HOLD ON TIGHT, YIP YIP!" (Giant jump, belly flop) "Come on buddy yip yip!" "Wow amazing"Sokka Sok-casmed again. "Just wait! Once he's rested up he'll be sorring through the sky!" Aang gave Katara a creepy smile. (Honestly I thought it was creepy) "Why are you staring at me like that?" "Oh I was staring? Sorry" "uugg"

"Hey Aang?" "Ya?" "I was wondering, with you being an airbender, do you know what happend to the Avatar?" "Uh, no I knew people who knew him but I didn't sorry" "OK goodnight Aang." "Goodnight Katara." "You're a bad lier you know that?" Aang jumped when he heard a voice behind him whisper that. He turned around and saw Korra. "How do you know I'm lieing?" he whispered back. "Aang, when we found you you were in the Avatar state, that's how I knew you were lieing." Korra silently answered. "The what?" "I'll tell you about it more later, but for now I'll keep your little secret." Korra whispered with a finger to her mouth. "Night Aang." "Goodnight" Aang called back worried.

Twilightsparklesongherthemesongbuteverythingchangedwhenthefirenationattacked

"Zuko my nephew you should get some rest, a man needs his rest." "No" Zuko said being stubern as useal. "Zuko, your uncle has the right idea. If you're going to fight the avatar (wink to Iroh to show lie) your going to need to save energy. Otherwise your going to fail." Sophie spoke wisely. "Fine." But he didnt' want to sleep because of the dream he had."Hey Zuko is something wrong?" Sophie drew him from his thoughts. "It's just a dream I had I feel like I didn't finish it." "Well then finish the dream! Can't help if you didn't finish!"

"Hey Sophie!" Sophie heard the familiar voice. "Oh hey Chung. Hey! Wait a minute you weren't wearing that white thing when i met you!" "Ya cause I was on my lunch break! I am a fire bender though." "Cool." "Yaaaa... so..." Chung felt uncomfretable "Whats wrong?" Sophie now seemed a little worried. "I get first shift on guarding your room tonight." Chung started blushing. "Well... Good to know someone you trust is protecting you right?" Sophie said also uncomfortable. "Well wanna walk with me?" "sure" Both uncomfortable Chung started a conversation off topic. "So... I heard you liked music" trying to stay causual. 'LOVE IT!" Sophie answered. "Well Music nights tomorrow." "REALLY?! SWEET!" Sophie got excited and started spinning. He smilied at her childish behaver _'She isn't like anyone else i've met' _Chung relised.

(Zuko PoV(starts at were we left off)) _The lady was sitting over me crying with a smile. Then she leaned in and kissed me. I wanted her to be mine forever. Then it went back to the drabbles._

_Marrage, kids, so on._

Itthenextdayifyoudidn'trelisethat 

(Aang just woke up) "AANG! COME MEET EVERYONE!" Katara dragged Aang out of the tent. "Aang this is the entire village, entire village, Aang." Aang bowed. Everyone looked scared. "Why is everyone looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang cheaked himself. "It just that nobody has seen an airbender in a hundred years" an elderly woman spoke "Aang this is my grandmother." "Call me Gran-Gran." Gran-Gran demanded. "WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF WEAPON!?" Sokka took his staff. "It's not an weapon." Aang took it from him and opened it. "Magic trick do it again!" "Not magic, airbending, it lets me control the wind currents and fly"

"Last I cheaked humans can't fly" Sokka said. "Think again" and then Aang started showing off. It worked until Aang crashed into Sokka's tower. (Sorry skipping to the ship)

Aang, Katara, and Korra just got done penguin sledding and landed next to a ship. "What's this?" Aang and Korra said in union. "A Fire Nation ship, and a bad memory for my people" Aang and Korra started walking toard it. "We aren't aloud to go near it." "If you want to be a bender you have to let go." Korra nodded in agreement. (blah blah blah I'm really lazy skiping to cage) "what was that you said about boobie traps?" A flair went up and that gave Zuko the signal. "Finally, WAKE MY UNCLE TELL HIM I FOUND THE AVATAR...And his hiding spot."

_Yes? No? Maybe so? REVEIW! I need votes on Mako. If you read my drabbles you will know what i meen. And I figured out how to uplode chapters. Thanks anyways. Sorry no references this chapter maybe next chapter! Sorry it took too long. My old computer and broke so and I got a new computer for christmas. :) I also got all 3 seasons of A:tla and I had to make my cousin re watch the episodes we didnt get far from the short amount of time. I already had this chapter writen this chapter when I re watched the episodes. And I was like 'OH THAT'S WHAT THEY SAID!" I was to lazy to go and fix it. _

_If you didn't read my drabbles look for 'ZUTARA DRABBLELANDIA!'_

_-Toph _


	3. Chapter 3: Music Night and Deja Vu

_**Chapter 3: Music Night and Deja Vu**_

_YES! Finally got chapter 2 out! What did you think of it? BTW I need votes on Mako guys! I did give myself a few idea's on refernces for this chapter, but idk yet. AND! After the episode part there will be MUSIC NIGHT! YES! And there will be more Music nights, just on this one you guys don't to choose the songs. For the rest of them you get to choose the songs. There is only ONE rule on that NO JB, 1D, OR REBECA BLACK! I will not torture myself or anyone reading this story. BTW, I made my own channal that I don't share with the Dirks. My Channal name is Toph Hedrick, I was going to name myself Toph of Dirk Pro. But I made a mistake and got that. so enjoy the chapter._

_DISCAMER: I (chokes) don't (chokes) own Avatar or the songs in the story! STOP TOURTUREING ME! (crys) but I'd rather be tourtured by this then Jb, 1d, or Rebeca. _

_(Chapter starts after Aang's banishment, Korra just stayed out of the arguement)_

_Chapter 3: Music Night and Deja Vu ._

Iroh told Chung to get the box of songs from Iroh's junk room while he argued with Zuko to get him to come to Music Night. Chung came out with a big box on his back right in the middle of the uncle and nephew's arguement. "Hey look it's a madman with a box!(1)" All of the them gave her a confused look. Sophie just giggled. "I guess i'll just make a snack while you convince Zuko to join everyone in music night. Anyone want something, besides gitsang?" Sophie asked them. "I could go for a quick snack." and walked to the kitchen. And she always sung something when she did something. If you were with her all the time you would ask her to shut up every 5 seconds. Chung came along when she offered food. And he lisoned to her sing while he waited for food.

(2) _I'm walking with Sophie tonight,_

_she lives in the air that I breathe_

_I can't get it out of my mind how you were left to bleed_

_was it how you dress? Or how you act?_

_I can't believe how they could act so violently_

_without regret well we will not forget_

Chung never relised how GORGOUS her voice was. It was low but she still could probably hit the high notes if she tried. Apparentaly this song wasn't one of those songs.

_We are the others, we are the cast outs_

_we are the outsiders but you can't hide us_

_we are the others black eyed and battered_

_your not out their on your own_

_we are the others (_warn_ing:_This is not the full song)

By the time she sung that line she was done makeing bowls of fruit. "Hey what was that song about?" Chung asked. "One of my favorite song writers wrote that song for someone named Sophie who died the version was the ballad verson." Sophie answered. "Your name is Sophie." "I'm not dead." "You could be a SPIRT HAUNTING US (ghost sound)" Chung joked. Sophie giggled, she knew it was a joke but in her mind it was, '_More than you know' "_OK real funny (rolls eyes) just eat your fruit before you get in troble." Sophie warned finishing her snack and went to make tea.

"We are almost to the Southern Tribe Prince Zuko." Lutenit Jee told him. "Excellent." Jee walk way and Sophie came up to him from giving Iroh his tea. "Zuko? Did you finish your dream?" "Yes. It was... acward." "How acward?" "It was me and some girl." "Uhuh tell me more. What were you guys doing?" "It started out as us enemys, but...(blushing) turned into something weird." "Zuko, stop dodging the weird parts of your dream and tell me whats going on. Like I said I want to help. What's wrong!?" "(sigh) I guess I don't trust you as much as uncle does." "Well duh I already know that! Anyone would be eather seariously crazy or wise to trust me imediotly. But that doesn't mean I can't be trusted and help. (sigh) Well if your not going to tell me tell your uncle." She smirked inside her head she knew his dream. She did create it. "Oh one more thing. Most dreams useally mean something is to come." She saw him grow a darker shade of red. '_perfect the plan is going as planned' _she thought.

(At South Pole, ship just got there (5 mins later)) The tribe of only kids and women, were scared. Everyone in the tribe gathered to watch the ship open. 4 people came out 2 wore helmets with masks, one man with a scar on the left side and a girl with dark wavey hair with a smile (Zuko was forced to bring her along). This seemed familiar to Katara and Zuko. (except Sophie wasn't there) "Where is the avatar?!" Zuko shouted. He walked up a foot closer and then he saw Katara and his eyes widened. (12 seconds later)(SMACK sound) Sophie hit Zuko on the back of his head."You need to stop stairing off into space Scarface, I'll take care of this." The smack brought him back into reality, he was going to protest but she already started talking to the tribe. "I want to start by saying sorry for distroying your home. And I'm going to ask one of you a yes or no queston." _'got to slightly torture Zuko.' _Sophie thought. "WATERBENDER with the hair loopies!" Sophie pointed to Katara. "Have you seen the avatar? About 112 years of age?" Sophie asked then she mouthed to Katara _"No you haven't" _with a wink and smile. Katara had to think of what was happening until she relised she had to answer her. "No, we haven't" Katara finally answered after a moment. "Thank you. See was that so hard?" Sophie asked."Come on let's go." when she pasted Zuko he was still looking at Katara then as he was turning Aang came and knocked him off his feet as the other guards turned around to help the prince to his feet Sophie facepalmed herself. _'Well so much for not getting Aang captured.' _"Looking for me?" Aang asked "Your the airbender? YOUR THE AVATAR?" "No way" Sokka exclaimed. '_Saw that coming_' Korra thought. "I've spent years training, meditating your just a child." "Well your just a teenager" Zuko shot a ball of fire at Aang and a giant pillar of ice shot from the ground. Everyone except Zuko and his guards were wide eyed. Sophie and Midnight knew he didn't know how to waterbend but then they relised Korra was the one who made that pillar of ice when she jumped from the crowd and got into her stance. She shot a water whip at him and Sophie steamed her whip. 'I'll take care of her" Sophie whispered too Zuko. And sent white fire at Korra and the waterbender (not the avatar right now remember that) jumped out of the way Sophie's fire caught a tent on fire and Korra put the fire out. The pony tailed girl got into her stance again and relised she couldn't find the firebender. Sophie silently walked (ninja mode she called it) behind her and did the same thing she did to Zuko and made her fall then she sat on to of her. (bounce, bounce) "huh, that was fun." (Zuko and Aang were fighting during that time and both fights ended at the same time) "If I go with you will you leave the rest alone" (nod) (worried looks) "Don't worry I'll be fine" The 3 men walked away and Sophie stayed behind punched some of Korra's presure points to make her be able to move again. "Sorry to whoever's home I... destroied. Um, KORRA! You, Katara, and Sokka come rescue Aang. K? I have to go, BYE!" Sophie told them and ran to the ship. "That was weird.""Korra do you know her?" Gran-Gran asked. "Psh, No clue." Korra answered "She did seem familiar, well her voice, but she doesn't look like anyone we've met" Midnight added.

"This will make a great gift for my father, but you wouldn't know what a father is like. Being raised by monks. SOPHIE! Take the prisoner to the prison. And you take this to my chambers" Zuko went to meditate. "Looks like he has more trust in me." Sophie thought out loud. "Hey can you take this to his chambers?" handing Sophie his staff. _'well that makes that less complicated' _Sophie smiled (inside her head). "Need help?" Chung asked. "I've got it, I can take care of the avatar." She declined. And the 2 walked down to the prisons. When she knew there where no guards around she got her head to Aang's level and whispered "Your going to airbend at me and send me flying after I give you your staff and cut your ropes." She cut his ropes and handed him his staff. "Why are you helping me?" Aang asked silently. "My job is to protect the Avatar, I'm doing my job just airbend at me" The firebender answered. (BANG!) Sophie went flying and gave Aang a thumbs up and pointed to were he needed to go. (5 second headstart) "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Sophie winked. (Everything that happened until they flew away)

"Well maybe Korra can teach us to waterbend, we can learn together!" Katara exclaimed. "Well actually Korra isn't aloud to teach you guys. (waterbenders look at Midnight confused) Sorry Spirit World rules. TO THE NORTH POLE!" Midnight explained.

Yaymusicnighttimedadadadadadadasweet!

It just got dark and everyone (even Zuko) was there. "Sophie how about you start?" (Sophie smile) And she started with her beutiful awesome voice.(BTW Sophie is firebending above the fire pit about what she is singing)

(3)_How does it feel when all your counting on is scattering?_

_Every wind that you have sailed apon, a hurricain_

_Every summer you have seen was filled with April rain_

_It doesn't get easy, dont you know_

_FOURTUNE SMILES ON YOU!_

_Your not watching dig that hole deeper_

_Fourtune smiles on you_

_your not watching create your own fate_

_count your blessings and prepare to change your point of view_

_all those days that you've spend waiting won't come back to you_

_take off the glasses that have treated your world black and grey_  
_It doesn't get easy, dont you know_

_fourtune smiles on you _

_your not watching dig that hole deeper_

_fortune smiles on you _

_your not watching create your own fate_

_it keeps raining, keeps raining, keeps raining_

_it keeps raining cause we are blind_

_keeps raining cause we are tired_

_keeps raining cause we are blind to fortunes kindness now_

_it keeps raining cause we are blind_

_it will keep raining cause we are tired_

_it keeps raining cause we are blind ohohoh_

_it will keep raining cause we are tired_

_FOURTUNE SMILES ON YOU_

_Your not watching dig that hole deeper_

_fourtune smiles on you _

_your not watching create your own fate_

Cheers were heard. They even asked for an oncoure! But Zuko was the only one actually lisoning to the lyrics and it kept him thinking. Sophie had 2 plans, 1. get Zuko and Katara together and 2. get Zuko a good guy. The song she sang was for her second plan. And what she saw flash through Zuko's eyes when she was done made her think it was working.

The rest of the night was filled with music. Iroh sung the sideburns song(4) and Sophie just sang along. Other songs were songs like Firework(5), All about us(6),(everyone sung) Boomdeyada(7), and a bunch of others. It was a good night for everyone.

_WATCHA THINK!? Good huh? REVEIW AND VOTE!_

_REFERENCE LIST:_

_1. madman with a box: Dr. Who_

_2. we are the others (new balled verson) by Delain (LISON TO THE SONGS!)_

_3. April Rain by Delain_

_4. The sideburns song by Tobuscus_

_5. Firework by Katy Perry_

_6. All about us by T.a.T.u_

_7. Fandomstuck: Boomdeyada_

_Wow 7 references! I'm awesome. LISON TO ALL THE SONGS!... AND VOTE ABOUT MAKO! (Thumbs up) good night. BTW I might not add anouther chapter until I get votes K? 5 votes! or 2 out of 3 :) _

_-Toph_


	4. Chapter 4: Evalin

_**CHAPTER 4: EVALIN**_

_This is the episode 'King of Omashu' and we don't really see the gaang. Today is my birthday! January 5! (whoohoo!) And this is my birthday gift to you peoples. If you voted thank you, if you didn't oh well. The person who voted helped me enough. I can't thank Bendergurl123 enough for her review. If you watched my video hopefully you got a better idea on the characters. The little girl at the end of the video will be entering this chapter. Her real name is Evalin (ev-uh-lin). And no for once it isn't a reference. Shocking huh? But Sophie calls her Eva or Eevee. Yes, references. That's all. I guess. The ship is docked at a little village near Omashu. Also have a funny story to tell you after the story._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own avatar. But after today I might own more avatar! (fangirl scream)_

_* Chapter 4: Evalin *_

Zuko, Iroh, and Sophie just got off the ship at the little fishing town called Bracken

Village, named after the Plant Spirit. They were in town to get tea for Iroh and gun powder for Sophie. But the both of them weren't even paying attention. They kept looking at different shops. Wepons, dancing supplies, and a bunch of other stuff. They even bought a bunch more instruments they didn't need acorrding to Zuko. They finally got to the tea shop that sold tea leaves. "Hello, welcome to Bracken Tea Shop! What can I get you?" The man at the conter asked. "4 crates of gitsang." Iroh answered. Sophie was looking around the shop. It was green obviously but there where other colors from a verioty of flowers as well. While she was looking at the chandalier something bumped into her and wimpered "Don't hurt me." Sophie looked down and found a little girl shilding herself with her arms. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think that?" Sophie got down to her level and helped her up.

"CHILD WHERE ARE YOU!?" A loud voice screamed. "There you are sweety, come with me you need to finish your chores." The voice belong to a woman. "Are you the one who yelled?" Sophie asked. The women seemed nervous. "Yes mam I am the one who yelled. I was just so worried about my daughter I didn't see her and I got worried for her safety." The woman said. Sophie was holding back a laugh. The voice didn't sound like it came from a woman, a buff old guy, but not woman. But Sophie also knew she was lieing. She might have not gotten the perfect look at the little girl, but she seemed scared and was wearing rags. Sophie gave the woman a questioning look at her nervious smile. "OK?" Was the only thing Sophie could say.

(In the room the girl went into) "You where trying to excape weren't you?" The man growled after the 3 left. "No! I wouldn't dream of it!" The girl started crying she knew what was coming. "Evalin you demon child you were!" Her mother yelled at her. (smack). (You can guess the rest (closes eyes and starts crying and prying for kids that are hurt))

(On the ship with Sophie) "You should of seen that little girl she seemed so scared." Sophie talked nonstop about the kid she slightly saw. "Sophie, you don't even know what she looks like. Except the fact she was in rags and has blue eyes! Let her parents take care of her!" Chung told her at lunch. She at with Zuko and Iroh at breakfast and at lunch and dinner with the crew. All of them were fine with it as long they had meat. Sophie never at any meat. (Sorry ment to say that earlyer but kept forgeting. she's vegatarian) "I'm pretty sure it's her parents that are the problem!" Sophie said loudly enough to not cause a scene and walk out of the cafatiria to the deck.

(minute later) Zuko just left to get a break from uncle, Sophie, and their annoyingness. Sophie STILL wouldn't stop talking about the kid. "Well Sophie I'm sorry to tell you but you don't have enough proof to get the child away from her family." Iroh appologised. "(grr) I'm going to practice my bending." Sophie told the retired general. It wasn't even one move when she felt something run into her again. Sophie looked down at the girl and gasp-smiled. "It's you! We really need to stop meeting like this." Sophie joked and helped the girl up again. Now that she got a better look at the girl she had long wavy brown hair that went down to her waist, she had lot's of bruses and cuts with brown ugly rags

"What's your name sweety?" Sophie asked

"Evalin" Evalin answered shyly

"In all honesty the name is pretty but too fancy." Sophie thought for a moment.

"Can I call you Eva(1) or Eevee(2)?" Sophie asked.

"Yes mam." Eva answered.

"My name is Sophie but call me whatever you want I won't be mad." Sophie said sweetly.

"(...) Tia(3)?" Eva asked.

"Of course! I like that name. Come with me let's get you cleaned up and some food." Sophie now started to sound motherly. If you were like Korra and Midnight you would know that her future, according to her, was that she would live in the woods, a crazy animal care taker, forever alone, no kids no boyfriend/husband. (My future, except i'd be a crazy cat lady)

"Now stay here with the nice docter I'll be back in 5 minutes." Sophie informed her. "Where are you going?" Eva asked. "I'm going to that little dress store before it closes. Docter make sure if someone comes looking for tell them you haven't see her tell all the entire crew to say the same thing." Sophie said.

The store wasn't far. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique(4)(I couldn't think of anything to name the place so...) everyone calls me Rarity(5) (sorry if the stores going to be called Carousel Boutique the shop keepers name HAS to be Rarity) what can I get you?" Rarity asked. Sophie was amased how awesome the names were. '_sweet! Something I can tell the bronies(6) when I get back home' _Sophie thought. "I need a dress for my niece" Sophie partly lied. "OK, let's look and see what we could find" Rarity took her to a room filled with manicans with dresses in all colors. '_she's earth kingdom I'll get her something in green' _Sophie thought. "Any green?" Sophie asked. "Lots! Being in the Earth Kingdom you will find a LOT of green." Rarity joked. Sophie smiled. "How about this?" Rarity asked.(this is the dress from the video) The dress was beautiful it had different shades of green the top was completly green, a regular green and a lime green, the bottom was white with green flowers at the bottom with ruffles in the middle that had green flowers at the edge of that as well. "It's gorgous! Did you make it?" Sophie asked. "Yes, I make all the dresses and sometimes my sister helps as well." Rarity answered. _'Yep defenetly Rarity' _she thought as she said "You guys make lovely dresses."

"Thank you"

"I'll take this one how much?"

"4 silver"

"That cheap for such a gorgous dress?"

"Yes this dress has been here all year and nobody liked it" (said saddly)

Sophie gave her 5 gold pieces for the dress and shoes though all together it was 15 silver and thanked her for the dress. As Sophie walked out she bumped into the woman from the tea shop. "Oh hello again have you seen my little girl? She's missing, I'm so worried." The lady said almost sarcasticly. "No I haven't sorry" Sophie lied, but she was a good lier so nobody would have guessed that she was lieing. "Good luck finding her!" Sophie yelled behind her as she ran back to the ship. _'hmm' _The lady thought and followed her.

Once Sophie was let on the boat she heard one of the guards say "who goes there?" she turned around and found the lady.

"Were you following me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask what was in the box"

"A dress and shoes for my niece. Me and my brother were going back home to visit family. What's your name?"

The guards were to scared to argue with the girl behind the them.

"Calibri"

"Calibri, I am sorry you lost your daughter, but we have to leave tomorrow If we are to get home."

Then the man ran up to them as well.

"Calibri! Why are you argueing with Fire Nation? I am SO sorry about my wife. Come dear we need to get home it's getting dark." Calibri's husband said. Then they left and Sophie whispered to the guards "Make sure they don't get on this ship. Did Dr. Craftt tell you to make sure if anyone went looking for the girl to say no?" "Yes mam" one of the guards answered. "Good." And then she walked off.

It was 4.56 minutes later when she got back. "See? That was less than five minutes." Sophie smiled. The girls cuts were cleaned up and she was smiling. "Here I got you clothes and shoes. I will be on the otherside of the door." And Sophie walked out and the docter was about to walk in. "She's getting dressed." Sophie said as she closed the door. "There are no extra rooms you know?" the docter reminded her. "Yes I know. I guess she'll be staying with me. Sorry I ment to tell you earlier but forgot can you make sure Zuko and Iroh don't find about Evalin until we got far away from here?" Sophie gave puppy-dog eyes. "Of course." Dr. Craftt agreed and walked away to tell everyone.

"I'm done!" Eva yelled. Sophie walked in and found her with the shoes on the wrong feet. "(giggle) Here let me help you." Sophie picked Evalin up put her on the docter's bed thing and fixed her shoes.

"Thank you Tia"

"Your welcome sweety."

"Why did you help me?"

"I hate seeing people hurt. It breaks my heart greatly." (She was done with her shoes now)

"But your Fire Nation."

"Yes, the Fire Nation may seem cruel, but they have families to that they care about at home too. I bet they worry about them everyday their gone. The old man in your tea shop earlier is a nice guy. But I'll give you a secret that only you are to know nobody else or I can get hurt K?"

"OK."

"I'm not really from the Fire Nation. I'm from the spirit world"

"Then why are you here?"

"A few weeks ago I was transported from my home to this ship. I didn't know how to get back so I said I was Fire Nation and asked If I could say."

"Is this what you really look like?"

"(giggle) No, I have wings and long blonde hair."

"Can I see?"

With that question a golden cloud appeared around her(7) and she went from black waves and Fire Nation clothes to long blonde hair in a pony tail that went down to her ankles and armor with green (on the armor think of a worgen's armor when you first create one except instead of red,green(8)) 'Sophie' opened her wings and they were 2 feet long. "My real name is Tarja" (DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! If you guessed it from the spoiler in chapter 3 you are a party pooper)

"Wow you are pretty."

"Psh thanks" And a purple like ribben circled around Tarja and a little puff of sparkles went at the top(9) and she turned back into Sophie.

"But please just call me Sophie or Tia when your around everyone on board. K?"

"OK" Eva smiled.

"Come on, let's go get some food. What would you like?" (said while opening door)

"All I ever had was bread and water." (now walking down hall with Sophie)

"Well your in for a surprise then huh?"

"What do you have?"

"We have a lot of different meat but i dont eat meat so more for you, fruit, vegtibals, I even made chocolate cake earlier if you want some." (She hid the cake in her room)

Eva started drooling at the thought of something other than bread and water. She only got bread once a week and water once every 2 days. "I know this may seem painful to talk about, but why did your parents hurt you?"

"My real parents died in the war. I was adopted by those people, and theres a law that if you think your child is going to hurt you then you can hurt them anywere and in anyway. My adopted parents use that to their advantige." (YES! THERE IS A LAW LIKE THAT! IN REAL LIFE! AND I THOUGHT THE GUN LAW WAS HORRIBLE!)

"THAT IS THE WORST LAW EVER!" (screamed)

"And don't call them your parents that just call them Justin Bieber fans"

"Why?"

"Cause that's the worst thing anyone could be called."

"What about the b word?"

"No then your just calling them beautiful"

"How does that work? And you know i'm talking about the bad b word right?"

"Yes I know that your talking about the bad b word here let me explain." (now outside the cafetereia)

"Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, barks on trees, trees are in nature, natures beautiful. Get it?"

"(giggle) I get it."

"Come on let's eat!" (excitement from Sophie)

About 5 minutes passed and Sophie came out with fruit, tea, and fried goose chicken for Eva. Evalin was drooling. "What should I try first?!" Eva was so exciteed she couldn't even think. "Dare you to try the fruit first." Sophie joked eating a cherry.

(A second later.) "SOPHIE ARE YOU INSANE!?" Chung yelled. "Yes." Sophie answered.

"Ug. Not what I meant! A kid can't be on a war ship! She needs to be with her parents!"

"You mean the Justin Bieber fans? Not a chance! I was right! Something was wrong!" (lots of pride)

"Your an idiot"

"Thanks"

"How was that a compliment?"

"Everythings a compliment to me!" (smile)

Chung walked out annoied. "Unless they call me a bieber fan." Sophie added when he was out. The 2 shared a giggle and finished their food.

Lalalalaalalalaiamsingingsomethingrandom

Everyone was asleep when Eva silently screamed. Not loud enough to wake everyone but loud enough to wake Sophie. "What's wrong?" Sophie asked getting up from the ground. Sophie never used a bed so Eva slept on the bed. "I had a bad dream." Eva was crying now and it broke her heart. "It will make you feel better if you talk about it." Sophie was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Eva. "Long story short the Bieber fans and I were naked they looked drunk and..." "They were rapeing you, lison you will never hear or see those terrible creatures again." Sophie promised. She didn't add the every dream/nightmare useally means something.

"Want me to sing you a lulliby?"

"A what?"

"A song"

(...)

"Music"

"I don't know what music is."

When Eva said that Sophie broke "You poor thing! You need to go to Music Night with us. But until then I'll just sing to you is that OK?" Now Sophie was the one crying. (Nod) "OK one second." Sophie went to her closet and looked in her backpack. "AH HA! I knew I would have this!" Sophie walked back with a white and black box. "This is a Motorola from Verizon AKA a phone." Sophie explained. Sophie did something with the phone and music started to play. Eva was amazed how pretty it sounded the Sophie started singing after the instrumental part.

_(10) Little girl, bright and brave_

_feel the morning warmth apon your face_

_Agni brings a new day_

_Keep your head up chase your doubts away_

_Eva, girl of frozen tears_

_can't you see the world has so much cheer for you_

_my little one_

_Stand tall now, Keep your spirits high and lison to the stars lullaby_

_Facing into the gentel breeze, and make a wish to ring through the centuries_

_oh Eva, girl of frozen tears_

_can't you see the world has so much cheer, for you_

_my little one_

_(_instrumental)

_oh eva, girl of frozen tears_

_can't you see the world has so much cheer, for you_

_my little, one_

_ooooooohhhh_

Eva fell asleep with a smile still in Sophie's arms. Sophie smiled and tucked Eva back in bed, turned off her phone, and went back to sleep.

_I have no idea why I made Eva abused I just did. (sigh) And yes THERE IS A LAW LIKE THAT! Well happy birthday to me. Oh and I read the South Park crossover with Avatar I DARE YOU to not say something about spelling. And Idk how to send stuff to Jacksfilms so it can be on YGS if you can send that story to him I will be forever greatful. Forgot to add Tarja has Toph's bangs. SO...!_

_REFERENCE LIST:_

_Eva- the song Eva by Nightwish. _

_Eevee- If you can't guess were this is from you are sad. It's the evalution pokemon_

_Tia- lullaby for a princess duet version_

_Carosel botique- Rarity's house/store_

_Rarity- pony of generosity_

_bronies- fans of my little pony: fim_

_two forms- A worgens way of turning human in World of Warcraft_

_worgan armor- W.o.W_

_eVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF- A move for humans in wow_

_Snowdrop's lullaby- a fanmade song i swiched a few words though_

_And when I was inviting people to my party I was useing the voice thing on my phone I was doing the song invite from MLP from the episode 'party of one' and instead of that I got this _

_This is a singing telegram we hope you find a love your body to a party cuz you think you really spell I'm turning 40 just felt so helpless or bring the cake will be delicious for straight to be getting to I don't know if you keep saying if for you to bring a gift being there won't be enough for the time since I getting the stuff so you won't be with you so you help you say it please RSVP and can it be our guest_

_- Toph_


	5. Chapter 5: The Waterbending Scroll ZK

_**CHAPTER 5: THE WATERBENDING SCROLL ZUTARA STYLE**_

_YES! FINALLY A CHAPTER! I couldn't find my memory key so I wasn't able to put up anouther chaper. I found it! There will be a little bit of the episode 'Imprisinment' in this chapter. HEADSUP, next chapter is music night, (happy dance) Review what you want to read a song that you want to read. Otherwise, I CHOOSE! MUHAHAHAHA! And sorry I didn't get a chapter out sooner, I was behind on my schoolwork and Jan 10th was the last day to do it, I didn't get caught up but I did get my grades up a bit! That's something! Well i'll get out of your hair enjoy the chapter! AND REVIEW! (Idr some lines)_

_DISCLAIMER: I didn't get a gun or AtLA/LoK for my birthday. sigh. I did get Skylanders and Mac and Cheese though! and the first season of LoK on dvd._

_* CHAPTER 5 *_

They were FAR away from Bracken Village with the awesome clothing store so Sophie (Or Tarja if you were paying attention) brought Evalin with her to breakfast. "WHAT THE HELL IS A CHILD DOING ON A WARSHIP!?" Zuko was angry and Sophie was expecting that.

"Your a teenager on a ship what's the difference? And the avatars 12 and he's in the war"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"18 techanaly an adalt. Don't worry I'll take care of her, you won't even know she's there. (smile)"

"No, where did you get her from?"

"ZUKO I'LL TAKE YOUR FUCKING HORRIBLE ABUSED LIFE NOW IF I DON'T KEEP HER!"

Sophie's irises turned mostly red instead of the gold. But she calmed down a bit and they went back to didn't seem to notice though. "Eva don't copy what I just said. K?" Sophie said quietly. Eva nodded. "So her names Eva?" Iroh asked. "Eva and Eevee are my nicknames for her, no one is aloud to use them. Her real name is Evalin." Sophie said calmly. She looked at Zuko. "She's staying. I'm not going to let her die of abuse." Sophie finished and made plates for Eva and herself.

(Next day at abanded prision) Zuko looked around and found the water tribe girl's necklace. _'deja vu, hey! this was in the dream I had! what is it with those girls?' _Zuko wondered and he took the necklace.

Derpyisbestponyisntgreattobedifferentnowwaterscroll

(Now with team avatar) "Korra! Did you guys find meat? wow" Sokka (obviously) asked. Korra and Midnight went to hunt. They brought back a saber tooth moose lion. "This answer your question? (giggle)" Korra asked. "Wow. How did you learn to hunt that well?" Katara asked.

"Well being a-"

"Sorry Midnight but I can kinda guess why your really good at hunting I ment Korra."

"Oh" (feeling useless)

"Well I learned from my dad, but most of the cretit should go to Midnight, she used her sent I just carried it back." (Korra pointed to Midnight, wolf smile)

"Thanks guys. Let's get cooking!" Katara said. The girls started getting cooking things out. "You know if you turn some of it into jerky it will last alot longer, maybe, and we won't have to cook, clean, and hunt meat?" Midnight added. "Really? I guess we're making jerky to." (distant yes from Sokka cleaning out moose lion) "I'll look for food for Aang cause he doesn't eat meat." Midnight said wanting to do something. "Or we can go to the town near here" Aang said. "Ok" Midnight's ears went down. She had nothing to do.

(Kids just got into town) "OK we have 3 copper pieces left from the money Bumi gave us. We need to spend it wisely" Katara explained. "Make that 2 copper pieces. I couldn't say no to this bison whisle" Aang said showing his 3 water tribe friends and momo the whistle (animals were at camp). Aang took a deep breath and blew into the whistle. Nothing came out. Momo looked at the young Avatar madly. 'See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk!" Sokka said. "It's a animal whistle. Hunters and pet owners use it to call animals" Korra explained. "See? Not usesless!" Aang said happly. They walked around and shouts were heard everywhere asking if they were brave or if they wanted to buy something. But one thing that got Aang's attention was a weird looking guy talking about curios. "What are curios?" Aang asked with a smile. "(...) I'm not entirely sure, but we have them!" The man said and lead the teens to a ship.

(Blah blah blah to Zuko!) Zuko, Iroh, Sophie, and Eva came to a ship in a small town looking for a lotis tile. Iroh was looking at a cobblestone monkey with ruby eyes and teeth. The girls were looking at music sheets and weapons. "Sorry captin we lost the water brats and bald monk" said one of the piraits told. "This monk, did he have arrows?" Zuko asked. Iroh copied the monkey's face while Sophie gave Eva a small smile and wink. Eva nodded with a smile. "Can we buy this short sword before we go look for a kid?" Sophie asked Zuko. Sophie got Evalin a diamand-metal sword (a type of rock I made up I'll make anoughter video for the sequel) with a black it was hard to discribe in word the awesomeness. And Sophie got herself meterial to make a sword. "What kind of sword are you going to make?" Evalin asked. "A Frostmourne(1) sword. Except this one isn't evil." Sophie explained. She saw pictures of it and the legend behind it thanks to WoW and found it intresting. ((small break) I do have a Frostmourne sword)

(Nightime everyone asleep) Katara waited for everyone to go to sleep to practice the water bending scroll that she 'traded'. Momo was up and frightend her. "Shh Momo go back to sleep." Katara said with the scroll close to her. (Momo noices)"SHH! MOMO GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Katara demanded silently. It took her a few minutes to get to the river. Katara took out the scroll and started to try the water whip. "Your doing it wrong." A voice starteled Katara and she dropped her water. Katara turned around to find Korra. "Oh what do you know?" Katara asked angrly. "Katara, I am a master I learned from the best" Korra smiled. Katara just roled her eyes not catching the hint. "I think it would be OK if i showed you how to do a proper water whip." Korra said and walked over to Katara. "Water bending is effected by your emotions, if your angry, you can make giant waves. But if you stay calm and focist in battle or even not in battle you can acoplish alot." Korra explained while water bending. She did a water whip, made shapes, and all the other moves in the scroll. "Don't let your anger get the best of you otherwise your going to turn into a fire bender." Korra joked. She continued to help her old master who taught her to water bend. "Let's say... you have a crush on a guy and your twerling your hair with water near you. The water is going to follow your comand." Korra explained with a smile. Katara blushed thinking of Zuko. Every night sence they met Korra and Midnight she had been dreaming of him for some reason. When she first had the dream she just knew she didn't finish it. So she went on in her dream and the thought of being with her enemy. It felt so weird. She blushed harder thinking of the dream. "You OK Katara? You look like your about to pop." Korra asked. "Fine. Let me try water bending." Katara tried the water whip again. It failed. "Ugh! Stupid scroll!"

Zuko and the piriate captian looked at eachother and set sail for the voice.

Katara and Korra heard voices and boats. 'gasp!' the girls started running in the oppisite direction and bupped into a man. Korra fell and Katara water whipped him and ran the other way. Zuko grabbed her wrists and whispered "I'll save you from the pirates." It felt like deja vu for the both of them.

Both water benders were tied up but Zuko was circling Katara. "Where's the avatar!" Zuko asked."Go jump in the river" Katara yelled. Her heart was beating faster she felt it, and Zuko's breath near her. Somehow she liked his sent (not breath can't smell with ears). She felt like a freak. "Lisen, I need the Avatar to restore something I lost, my honor, maybe I can restore something you've lost." Zuko brought her necklace infront of her neck. Before Katara could say something Sophie beat her to it. "No way! Your proposeing to her? You don't know her perfectly but you know." Sophie had a smirk/smile on her face, Eva had a smile. "What are you talking about?" Zuko asked confused. "Well that is a betrothel necklce, sooooo..." Sophie gave a stupid smile. "Ugh, no that isn't happening." Zuko and Katara said in union. Sophie rolled her eyes. "You would be suprized at what the future can hold." Sophie smirked. The 2 blushed. "You remind me so much like one of my friends. She acts like that all the time" Korra said annoyied. "She seems awesome" Sophie said.

"Search the woods for the child." Zuko comanded. "Hey we helped you! Give us what we want!" The pirate said. "I wonder how much this is worth." Zuko said while making a flame under the scroll. "NO!" The pirates yelled. "A lot appearantly. Help me get what I want and you can have what you want." The pirate captain growled but followed the orders anyway.

"Sophie watch the prisoners." Zuko demanded and walked back to the ship. Now it was just Korra, Katara, Sophie, and Eva. "OK I want to know who are you and how you know me!" Korra questioned. "Do you seriously not know who I am Korra? I've been dropping the hugest hints in the world." Sophie said sadly. The prisoners were badly confused. "Sigh" Sophie said.

Zuko was back now. The pirates were back with Aang, Sokka, and Midnight. Midnight was in a net and looked pissed. While Zuko was fighting with the pirates because of something Sokka said Korra mouthed to Midnight 'Turn into mist and get us out of here.' Katara watched as Midnight went from her solid form to mist (2). She was amazed. Midnight cut their ropes and the girls started water bending at the ship to get it loose. "Hey Aang maybe you can help us" Korra said as Aang and Sokka ran up. The 3 benders got the boat out with ease and set sail.

Iroh stopped Zuko and the pirate captain from fighting. "ARE YOU SO BUSY THAT YOU CAN'T SEE YOUR OWN SHIP HAS SET SAIL!?" Iroh asked. "IT'S NOT TIME FOR ONE OF YOUR PROVERBS UNCLE!" Zuko yelled. 'It's no proverb" Iroh said and pointed. "MY SHIP!" The pirate yelled. Sophie and Zuko started laughing and then they saw Zuko's boat set sail with the rest of the pirate crew. "MY SHIP!" Zuko yelled. Sophie continued to laugh with Eva. "Maybe it should be a proverb?" Iroh said to himself. "UNCLE!" Zuko yelled. And the 3 started running with Zuko. The pirates and team avatar were fighting on the pirates' boat. Then Appa came and got them.

Katara looked over the side of the saddle and looked into Zuko's eyes and he looked back. _'Why do I keep dreaming of him and how does he have my necklace?' _Katara thought _'And am I falling for the enemy?'_

(Hours later) Katara sat next to a stream they landed next to after they excaped Zuko and 'high risked traders'. She was lost in her thoughts. Mostly on Zuko. She couldn't tell Sokka or Aang, her brother and best friend? Absolutly not. But Korra and Midnight? She didn't know them that well and didn't know if she should talk to them about what's on her mind. "What wrong Katara?" Midnight scared her from her thoughts. "Nothing" Katara answered quickly. "You answered to quickly and the way you said it told me you were lieing. Now what's on your mind?" The wolf asked. "(Sigh) If I tell you do you promise not to tell anougher soul?" Katara asked? "Cross my heart (crosses heart) hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye (puts paw on eye(3))" Midnight promised and started drinking from the stream. Katara was confused but shook that confustion off. "I...I... I think i'm falling for Zuko." Katara whispered. Midnight spit out the water in her muzzel and covered it with her paw. "WHAT?!" Midnight asked silently. "You heard me otherwise you wouldn't have spit out your water." Katara pointed out. "True (sigh)"

_'what do I tell her? MARRY AANG NOT ZUKO?! No I can't do that, say Zuko's the enemy he could never like you' _Midnight thought but instead she said the OPPOSITE of what she wanted to say. "Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with." _'FUCK! Why did I say that? NOW zutara WILL happen and Tarja will rub it in our faces! No. I'll get Katara and Aang together. AS GOD AS MY WITNESS I WILL KEEP THEM TOGETHER!' _Midnight promised to herself in her mind. "I guess your right, goodnight Midnight." Katara walked to her sleeping bag. Midnight was sweating under all her fur. "Crap" Midnight whispered and went to sleep.

(With Zuko on the main ship. thinking and talking at the same time) _'Why do I feel this way?' _Zuko was rubbing and looking at the necklace. _'I need to talk to uncle.' _Zuko thought then remebered his crazy sceames to get him with other women and say something about wanting grandkids. "Sophie it is."

It took Zuko a minute to get to Sophie's room. "I need to talk to Sophie" Zuko told the guards in front of her room. "She's brushing Evalin's Hair, just knock." One of the guards informed him. (Knock) . "Come in" he heared Sophie say. He walked in and she was sitting on the bed and crossed legged. Eva was hugging the pillow and smiling. Sophie was wearing silk pants with a noodle strap shirt that had a built-in bra. Anyone's nose would have blead from the cleavige."How may I be of service Scarface?" Sophie said in a british acsent. "I need someone to talk to who won't go around singing 'I'm getting grandkids!' " Sophie giggled at his impertionation. "OK, you have a crush?" Sophie had a smile and hope in her eyes. _'please be Katara' _Sophie wished.

"You know that Water tribe girl?" (Zuko now sitting infront of Sophie and Eva and whispering so guards don't hear)

(Eyes grown and huge smile sophie couldn't hide) "Yes"

"I think I may have some weird feeling for her. But I don't know what to do she's the enemy if, ugh, i don't know what to do!" (Eva gives Zuko pillow)

"Well maybe join her instead of being against her" _'HINT! FUCKING! HINT!'_ Sophie thought.

"No I can't do that I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation I can't love someone of the Southern Tribe. Forget I said anything. Goodnight you two." Then he left. "Crap, so close! We need to try harder." Sophie told Eva. The younger girl nodded.

_OK I wanted to put a cliffhanger, it didn't happen. Hopefully next chapter or maybe no cliffy. Tell me what you what song you want to read next chapter! The chapter takes place the day BEFORE Jet. Then the chapter Jet. So look for chapter 6 'Music Night and Idiots with problems'_

_REFERENCE LIST:_

_1)Frostmourne- Lich King's sword in World of Warcraft. In the story the legend's real but it will be mentioned again later._

_2)turning into mist- I don't think it has an actual name but it's an ability in the books Avalon. I was this close / to naming Midnight, Stormbringer._

_3)Pinkie Promise Pinkie pie style!_

_remember to tell me what you want to read!_

_-Toph_


	6. Chapter 6: Music Night and Idiots wprob

_**CHAPTER 6: MUSIC NIGHT AND IDIOTS WITH PROBLEMS**_

_WARNING: This chapter has the mention of death and rape. Why part of the name is Idiots with problems. I started this chapter the day after i summited chapter 5. Today I've been listoning to a lot of Eluveitie and yesterday was a lot of Sirenia so don't be surprised if you see one of their songs in this chapter. And I do have a plan to put a song from Eluveitie that worships a false god. I am becoming a christiain but I REALLY REALLY like the song cause of how awesome the song sounds. MAYBE EVEN SOME NIGHTWISH! You never know!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not (choke) own the songs or atla/lok. (runs to wash mouth out with cleaning objects)_

_* chapter 6 *_

(Breakfast with Chung) Chung was lonely again at breakfast. He just sat there eating, sighing, wishing, to have some crazy conversation with Sophie and Eva. All of a sudden the people behind him started talking about horrible plans.

"So we going to ask Iroh if we could drink the alcohol?" (Chang)

"Yes you fool! Don't you remember what we planned 3 weeks ago?" (Bao-Zhi)

"We haven't talked about it since 3 weeks ago." (Bojing)

"ugh, all of us are going to drink **1 **drink, act drunk, rape Sophie." (Bao-Zhi)(Chung gulping, eating, sweating)

"What about the kid?" (Chang)

"How about we let her friend Chung babysit somehow?" (Bojing)

"Tonight will be our only night(...) very well." (Bao-Zhi)

Chung ran out of food and almost choked when they said rape. He knew he had to tell Sophie. He was luck to find the girl walking back to their room. "Sophie we need to talk now!" Chung said with a lot of worry. He dragged (not liturely) them into the room and locked the door.

"Chung what's wrong?"

"I overheard a terrible plan from Bao-Zhi, Chang, and Bojing who want to rape you" (hoping Eva didn't know what that ment). "Are they going to heart you Tia?" Eva asked. '_So much for not knowing.' _Chung thought. Sophie's eyes glowed red for a second before stopping. Chung's eyebrows up, still sweating. The girl in question took off her sandel and stomped on the floor and senced the 3 with the plan. 'Play along' Sophie whispered and waited for them to pass.

"I have a plan." Sophie said. Every word dripping with poison. Chung got a better look at her eyes. They weren't the golden ones she had before. They were red with black narrow pupils. Half human, half animal. Evalin had a worried look and so did Chung. "Want to tell us?" Eva and Chung said at the same time.

"In the middle of music night tonight I'm going to the bathroom (flexs fingers) and leave you in charge of Evalin. (Takes out knife, narrows eyes and evil smiles at it) Let me take care of the rest."

Eva and Chung sent worried looks to eachother. "Are you OK Sophie?" Chung was now worried on how Sophie was acting. "I'm fine. Why are you worrying?" She asked. "No reason." And then Chung left.

"Tia?"

"Yes Eevee?"

"Why are your eyes red?"

"What are you talking about sweety?" (gives confused smile)

"Why are you mad?" Eva asked. The day she met Tarja the older lady did warn Eva on her... problem. Whenever she got angry she turned into something she's not. A murder, phycopath, uncaring asshole. Like Azula! Only crueler. Best way to figure it out was her eyes. Red. And when she was back to normal she couldn't remember a THING about what happend during the time her eyes were red. "I'm not mad" Eva hugged the spirit and started singing a song that Tarja taught her. Something Tarja's friends don't sing when she got angry. But it was from the same band.

_The song that angels sing_

_the spell that calls THE GATHERING! _

_The magic that might bring eternal life_

_THE GATHERING GATHERING!_

_I see a world in anger_

_I see a world in pain_

_each day a different story_

_but still the message is the same!_

_(both(when Tarja started singing along she was fine)) Hard news is set beside me_

_sweet dreams is what I need_

_what daylight wants to show me_

_at night appears to be insane! (_not whole song)

"(Giggle) When did you start singing?"

"You got angry at what people wanted to do to you so you told me and chung a plan."

Sophie looked down. She HATED that side of her. She had it since the day she died and didn't know why. She never got near Vaatu. A spirit could only do something like this when they were near the darkest spirit. But she did it when she got angry (I typed that part and thought of Hulk for some reason(shrugs)). But this side have turned her into a Massicurist (?). She wiped out thousands and they still didn't lock her away because of her title. Yue, Agni, and Bracken told her it was because of the way she died and they still refused to tell her how she died. They 3 leaders told her it would be to much.

"What did I plan?"

"You were going to go to the bathroom and leave Chung incharge of watching me and for us to let you 'take care of the rest'."

The spirit covered her mouth and started crying. Eva just hugged her saying it will be OK.

Musicnightbirches!

"Hey Sophie tell us anougher story?" a guard asked. (not the planners) "(Roles eyes) OK fine."

"This song was writing about a horrible battle against Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, right after the Air Nomads died. The Fire Nation lost the battle even after praying and shouting to the god of war, Epona. But it seemed he didn't answer their prairs." and with that she got out her Hurdy Gurdy.(A really real instrument) And the others started playing along

_Do you feel the thorns?_  
_Do you see the tears?_  
_Do you see the blood shed in this fell war?_  
_Have you forsaken us?_  
_Have you forgotten our faithfull men calling your name?_

_While I stand before you_  
_while we perish_  
_While I lay down a crimson rose_  
_While holding hands_  
_Are forced apart_  
_While hopes bog like condemned men_

_Were you there?_

_THE SKY IS FALLING ON ME_  
_As your hands turning old and weak_  
_I'm giving myself up to thee_  
_A futile sacrafice gone sere_

_In your nemeton_  
_These grey stone walls_  
_are cold and silent_  
_as the fallen_  
_mother gone deaf_  
_mistress of shattered hopes_  
_and forever broken dreams_

_were you there?_

_THE SKY IS FALLING ON ME!_  
_As your hands turning old and weak_  
_I'm giving myself up to thee_  
_A futile sacrafice gone sere_

_Epo, epo hast thou forsaken me?_  
_together we go unsung_  
_into thy hand I commend my spirit_  
_Together we go down with our people_

_were you there? Were you there?_

_THE SKY IS FALLING ON ME!_  
_As your hand turning old and weak_  
_I'm giving myself up to thee_  
_A futile sacarafice gone sere_  
_Falling on me..._

Then cheers were heard. Sophie smelled and reilised that there was alcohal. Men were drinking and she saw the idiots planning to rape her and one of her eyes went red again. She looked at Eva with a 'I am SOOOOOO sorry' face. Her eyes went all the way red and it was go time.

"Please excuse me for a minute I'll be back. Chung watch Eva." (Chung nods)

"Were are you going Miss. Sophie?" Iroh asked (wow it's been a long time since Iroh talked huh?)

"Bathroom" Sophie answered and walked away. The men looked at each other, smirked, and nodded. "We have to get more Fire wine!" Bojing yelled and walked with his other two friends. Iroh gave them questioning looks. There was plenty of wine.

Sophie heard them coming. She walked into the room and heard the door close and lock. "You have a lovely voice Sophie." Bao-Zhi whispered. "Thank you but I do have better talents." She said not looking at them with a smirk. They didn't catch the hint.

"Get on the bed." Chung growled.

"No."

Bao-Zhi ran after her and Sophie/Tarja she stabed him cause her gun was in the closet. The other two ran at her and kicked the knife out of her hand. All of a sudden time stood still as the 3 watched in horror as her eyes glowed a red and her hands stuck in Chung and Bojing's chests, and

_Cliffhanger! I really really wanted one :)_

_SONGS:_

_A Rose for Epona- Eluveitie_

_The Gathering- Delain_

_Read the next chapter 'Nightmares thanks to Tarja and the Idiot Jet' chapter name is long but IDC! And if your a Jet fan, sorry I really hate him and added idiot to the name. You can just ignore it._

_-Toph_


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares thanks to Tarja

_**CHAPTER 7: NIGHTMARES THANKS TO TARJA AND THE IDIOT JET.**_

_Longest chapter name. If your a Jet fan sorry I DON'T like him but that's me. And my Mlp story isn't on anymore if you were reading that, just incase. NOW! NO MORE CLIFFIES! BTW Korra and Mako are still together. Season 2 happend, but they never had that fight._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the songs or shows. I own my... idk help me out here it's not my bday anymore and I can't hope to get it._

*** CHAPTER 7 ***

The 3 watched in horror as the girl's eyes glowed red and her hands right in Chang and Bojing's chests. She ripped her hands out of their chests and watched as she held their hearts that were also glowing (1). An evil smile on her face "You can't excape, the door is locked." She said it sounded like a thousand voices to once. "How are we alive?" Chang asked. "Because I didn't crush these yet." the dark lady explained. She scweezed the hearts and the two fell over in pain holding their chests. With the evil smirk she went to her closet. She took out a box and put the hearts in. "Why don't you kill us now?" Boi-Zhi asked. "These people need to know of my power so this doesn't happen again." Tarja/Sophie answered.

"Zuko would never let you kill us! We are his most loyal." (Boi-Zhi)

"(Evil chuckle) Good luck with that. He knows the law."

"Zuko!" Sophie shouted. Zuko was meditating and hated being interupted (obvisously). "WHAT!"

"I have prisioners that I wish to exicute in front of evryone."

"I would have never guessed you were someone like that." (didn't notice her eyes)

"I am."

"Very well, who are they?"

She showed him the 3.

"What did they do?" '_These 3 are my most loyal what did they do that involved death?'_

"They dicited they wanted to try and rape me. I saw it coming and didn't have the chance instead they get to me my example to this ship not to mess with me."

"(Sigh) Fine put them in the brig I guess. Will do the thing in the morning."

"Thank you Zuko."

Dark Sophie brought them to the bring. "You were saying?" She smirked darkly while chaneing them to the wall. "I thought we were loyal." Chang said saddly. "If you idiots were you guys wouldn't rape me. What would your wives say?" A pain of guilt washed over them. "Well now I get to tell them your fate and that you guys were going to cheat on them with me." She said darkly with a smirk. Her eyes weren't glowing anymore so they saw her irises. Red, half animal half human. "What's with your eyes?" Boi-Zhi asked. "Their the last pair of eyes you get to see." Then she left after gagging their mouths so they couldn't talk.

(Morning) The three were being hung up by the arms and legs. Sophie was getting ready she still had her red eyes. She kept singing,

_No mercy for the guilty_  
_Bring down their lieing sun_  
_Blood so silver black by night_  
_apon their faces pale white_

Sophie already sent the letters to their wives which she found out that they were all best friends, extra pain. She smirked at the thought she was ready. Chung and Evalin were worried. "Will she be OK?" Chung asked to himself. "I don't know." Eva answered. "CHUNG my friend! I need you to hold this box. NOW WE HAVE AN EXICUTION TO WATCH!" Sophie said evily/cheerly. Chung and Eva exchanged worried glances and followed.

Eva went to stand behind Iroh. Chung had a worried and sad look on his face but held the box for Sophie/Dark Tarja. (She still looked like Sophie). "Now! We are here to watch these three rapists die." The guard who's useally the exacutioner started handing her the ax. "Oh no no no no I will not need that. I've got something better." She turned to Chung and opened the box. She smirked and took one out. Everyone gasped at glowing heart. "Let's see who dies first." She slowly started scweezing it and Chang screamed. Scweeze harder and the heart started to glow a little more until it turned into dust and he died. She took the other one out and did the same thing. Bojing screamed just as much. "Oh no it seems as if I forgot to get Boi-Zhi's heart." Sophie said evily. She walked to him and took his heart as well. Everyone just watched in horror. A moment later there was dust all over the deck and everyone was sweating. Eva walked up to her and tugged at her skirt. Sophie looked down to see a crying Eva. Her eyes went green and she blacked out. Chung caught her. "Sophie/Tia!"

(hour later) "ugh, Were am I? What happend?" Sophie sat up and held her head. She had a terrible headache. She looked around and relised she was in the dr/nurses office.

"Tia!"

"Ugh, please tone it down a bit. I have a terrible headache Eevee."

"Sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, what happened? All I remember is singing 'A Rose of Epona' then somthing that seemed like a dream I was looking at you, now I've got a terrible headache."

"You looked at me in a sorry manner, one eye was red and animal like and the other was normal."

"That explains why it seemed like a dream what happend after that?"

"You left and then went to bed after they followed you. You put them in the brig. In the moring you killed them infront of everyone I didn't watch, I hid behind Mr. Iroh crying."

"(Starts crying) I am so so sorry Eva."

"Are you OK?"

"No" (Whimpered, crys more)

Sophie and Evalin hugged trying to comfort eachother. Chung silently walked in. "Hey sophie why are you crying?" He asked. Sophie calmed a bit. "I killed. I'm going to take a walk. If I don't c-come back tonight don't worry about me I'll be back in time. Chung your incharge." Sophie left got her gun, daggers, and cloak. (Kinda like the one Zuko wore on the day of black sun but plain and black)

Tarja walked silently in her cloak. Three men, well one was a girl but that didn't matter. They jumped out at her. Luckly a while back she made herself look Earth Kingdom cause her hood fell off. '_How the hell did I not sence them?' _Tarja thought.

"Who are you?" the tallest one asked.

"I'm Earth Kingdom! I can tell you are to. You wouldn't hurt people on your side would you?" Tarja knew exactly who this guy was and tried not to attack him. Jet. She continued to explain herself.

"My home just got attacked I left before they could hurt me."

"What's your name?"

"Kazumi."

"Come with us. You'll be safe and fed. My names Jet."

_'Only loyal to Earth Kingdom, sad that he's a crimanal.' _Tarja/Kazumi thought. Now she had hair that went to the middle of her neck, her hair was a dark brown that was layered and messy, she had side bangs that covered the right side of her face at the bottom of the bangs they were cut at an angle the shortest bit went from her nose and it got longer to the bottom right side of her face. Her eyes were hazel. She had a green tank top, (now like Korra's except v-neck, not turtle neck) and regular earth kingdom pants. (not the stupid parashute pants korra wears) A black cloak like stated already, no shoes, the gun at her side and knives on the other. She now was about Katara's age. (NOTE: The knives are about as long as from your elbow to the end of your fist and theres 2 of them. She uses them like dao swords)

"Hold on to me." Jet said while holding out his hand. "No thanks I can get up there myself." She bounced tree to tree. _'Thank you Wa Shi Tong library.' _Tarja thought. 'Kazumi' got up there before Jet. "An earthbender light on her feet? Thats new." He pointed out. "Oh I'm not an earthbender, I'm a martal artist." Kazumi explained. Longshot showed her to her tent. "Thank you, you know if you guys have any extra bows I may be able to practice shooting bows with you." Kazumi smiled and went inside.

(Next day) Kazumi, Jet, Longshot, Smellerbee, Pipscweek, and The Duke waited all morning to ambush a group fire nation soilders. Then 4 kids and 1 wolf walked through some bushes. "(Growl) DANG IT SOKKA!" Korra yell. Kazumi just rolled her eyes. Everyone jumped out and attacked them. Kazumi pressed a preasure point and made on guy pass out, grabbed his ankles and swung him at a huge group that grabbed the guy and ran away. Then she got out her knives and kept knocking people out. (keyword _knocking)._ The rest ran away in fear. "I'm Jet these are my Freedom Fighters Longshot, Smellerbee, Pipscweek, The Duke, and the newest member of the group Kazumi." Jet introdused. (Who doesn't love this part) Aang walked up to the Duke and said, "Pipscweek, that's a funny name."

"You think my name is funny?"

"IT'S HILARIOUS!"

They all started laughing so did Kazumi. Midnight's ears went up when she heard Kazumi's laughing. Korra and Midnight looked at eachother. "That sounds familiar doesn't it?" Midnight said. Korra nodded in agreement. "Hey Jet we should take the stuff and go before they come back with more soldiers." Kazumi said intrupting Jetara. "Good idea."

They got back to the tree and Sokka was shot up into the trees. Aang and Kazumi raced to the top. Kazumi won. "Your fast" Aang pointed out. "Thanks Aang." Kazumi thanked.

"Wait a mintue! I never said my name! How did you know?"

"You know that girl who helped you escape from Zuko's ship? I'm her in a discize." (puts finger on her mouth)

"Cool." (Thumbs up)

Midnight climbed up with her claws. The rest came up shortly. And Kazumi showed them to their tent. "Thanks...?" Katara asked. "Kazumi" She answered. "Thanks Kazumi." Korra said. Kazumi was about to walk away when she remembered Midnight. "Oh and I know your a spirit Midnight you don't have to hide it from me but it be best if you didn't talk around the others." and left. They were wide eyed "How she? Never mind." Midnight said.

(next day) Sokka and Midnight were asked(well midnight was forced) to go on a scouting mission with Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee. Sokka stabbed an innicent tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Lisening for vibrations"

"Smart, anything yet?"

"No. Wait yes."

"How many?"

"2 so far"

"(Pretty whistle) good thinking Sokka ready your weapon."

Midnight hid behind a bush and hurd the signal and got ready to pounce. "Wait! falce alarm!" She hurd Sokka yell. She jumped out and saw one of her friends. She ran to him and jumped on him knocking him down giving him something like a hug. "Midnight? Is that you?" Mako asked (TA-DA!). Midnight got off him and wagged her tail. _'Korra's going to be happy to see you.' _Midnight thought. "That creature is friends with a fire bender?" She hurd Jet say. Midnight shook her head no. "He's not a bender?" Jet asked. She nodded. _'I have no idea what is going on but I'll just go along with Midnight says.' _Mako thought. It was to bad they already robbed the old man and left Jet, Sokka, and Midnight to argue. "Fine I'm going back to camp come on Sokka!" Jet yelled over his sholder. "I hope you have the right idea Midnight." Sokka whispered and left. Midnight helped Mako get the old man up.

"Are you a spirit wolf?" The old man asked. "(Sigh) Yes I am, Lets get you to were you need to go." They walked a while until Midnight broke the silence. "I'm sorry for what happend but I have no control over what they do." Midnight appologised. "By the way do you think you can keep me a secret?" The old man nodded. "Thank you." They now reached the edge of the forest. "Can you make your way from here?" Mako asked. "Yes thank you kind sir and ma'am." The old man walked away. Midnight smirked "Korra's going to be happy to see you." His eyes lite up. "Really! She's here?" Mako asked excitedly. She just nodded and showed him the way. "Oh and don't fire bend. Fire benders are no-no's right now." Midnight explained. "Yes mom, now let's go see Korra!"

"Hey Kazumi have you seen Korra?" Midnight asked. "Ya she's in your guys boar-q-pine!" Kazumi answered and mouthed 'Don't tell Korra and midnight who I am' then walked away. Mako knew immeaditatly who she was. It was sad that Midnight and Korra was baddly confused about her. Midnight lead the way. When they got there they were working on something. Midnight nodded toard Korra. Mako nodded. "Who's there?" Katara asked "Just me" Midnight answered. Mako silently walked over to Korra and put his hand over her eyes and whispered "Guess who." Korra smiled.

"It couldn't be Officer Mako could it?"

"(...) Your under arrest for guessing who I am"

"(giggle, turns around) You need to get better at you jokes Mako."

Korra and Mako gave eachother a big huge. Katara looked at Midnight for the answer. "Her boyfriend." Midnight explained. Katara smiled to, grabbed the thing off the table, and walked out with Midnight to give the 2 privacy. "I missed you" They hurd Korra say before they got too far. "They make a really cute couple." Midnight smiled. "If you didn't have a crush on Zuko who would you be with?" Midnight asked smirking in her head. Katara blushed.

"I don't know, maybe be alone."

"HA! You sound just like our friend Tarja. She wants to be alone with no boyfriend eather. (smile fades) I miss her. She's my closest friend from the spirit world, were like sisters."

They found Sokka sulking against the tree. "Have you seen Jet?" Katara asked. "No, but were leaving." Sokka answered. "But I was going to give him this hat." Katara said sadly. "Is that what that is? Huh I would have never guessed that." Midnight stated. Katara gave her a pout/mad look.

"Sorry but your boyfriend Jet is a thug." Midnight nodded in agreement.

"What? No he's not."

"Yes he is, he beat and robbed a helpless old man."

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story."

Longshot had to show them the way.

"Jet Sokka says you robbed a harmless old man?"

"Sokka you told them about that but forgot to add that the guy was fire nation"

"No he left that part out."

(Jet takes out knife) "He was sent to kill me, theres a compartment for poisen at the top. You helped save my life Sokka."

"THERE WAS NO KNIFE!"

"See Sokka? You probaly didn't see the knife."

"THERE WAS NO KNIFE!" Sokka and Midnight left angry and annoied.

Midnight found Korra and Mako talking about were they found themselves and what they've been doing and blah blah blah. "Jet's lieing about that old guy being an assasain." Midnight explained. Mako's (weird) eyebrow twitched. "Well he isn't. He was just on his way visiting family!" Mako yelled. "Well Jet's an ass and he thinks your a firebender so her won't listen to you. Even if you are older." Midnight pointed out. "Ya, but we can always make a plan and have his power over these kids fall." Kazumi said and laughed when she saw Midnight jump. "And if we do plan to do something like that what would the plan be?" Kazumi smirked at Midnight's comment.

"I have a miniture idea."

"What is it?"

"First I need to figure out what he's planning."

(ears go down)"Well your no help."

"I'm more helpful than you think." (leaves)

"She's weird and familiar."

"hmm, weird?" (korra)

"familiar?" (midnight)

"It could be anyone we know!" (both)

Mako forced himself from face-palming himself.

(night) Sokka and Midnight hurd movement and looked outside. They found a bunch of freedom fighters going and Sokka nodded to eachother and followed. For the both of them it was really easy useing the camaflouge of the night. It took a few minutes to find themselves at the dam. 'What are the doing with blasting jelly?' Sokka mouthed to Midnight. She looked from the dam to were the water would go if it were to explode. Her eyes widened when it would wipe out the town the old man went to. 'There going to blow the dam! It will wipe out that small town! We need to warn Aang and Katara!' Midnight mouthed back. They were grabbed from behind and Midnight's muzzel was grabbed so it couldn't move. "Were do you think your going?" Pipscweek mocked. They were lead to Jet. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS JET! THERE ARE INNICENT MOTHERS, FATHERS, AND CHILDREN DOWN THERE! IF YOU BLOW THE DAM THEY'LL ALL DIE!" Sokka yelled. "There fire nation they don't care what happens to people! REMEMBER WHY YOU FIGHT" Jet said. Midnight saw Kazumi in the forest shadows. She winked and disappeared into the forest once again. Midnight smirked, Kazumi knew his plan now and set her plan into motion. Midnight turned herself into mist and out of pipscweek's grasp and attacked Sokka's capturer. And the 2 ran. "GET THEM!" They heard Jet say and ran faster. But they got caught and knocked Midnight out. "Take them for a walk, a long walk."

(The morning) "Good morning sorry to wake you I need your guys' help." Jet woke the 4 up. "Hey were's Midnight and Sokka?" Aang asked. "They went on a scouting mission with Pipscweek and Smellerbee." Jet 'explained'. Mako and Korra looked at eachother and Korra just rolled her eyes and Mako gave a silent giggle. "So how can we help you?" Katara asked. "Come with me I'll show you." Jet left.

'should we go? Kazumi didn't come back to tell us the plan' mako mouthed

'We should probaly go just in case.' Korra mouthed back

(Done with filling river) "We should go see Jet now." Katara said eagerly. "But I thought Jet wanted us to meet him back at the hide-out." Aang said. "Well we got done early! We can just go and help him with something else!" Korra and Mako rolled eyes and followed.

(few minutes later) "Blasting jelly? Why would they need those?" Katara asked

"(Widens eyes) Cause Jet going to blow up the dam." Aang relised. Before Katara could go into denile Korra spoke. "Well we need to stop them! And when i say 'we' I meen you cause we can't airbend."

"He wouldn't do that." Katara said

Aang got out his glidder and started to fly away when Jet took his glidder from him. "Yes, I would."

"But why Jet?"

"Cause they need to go."

"That would kill everyone in the town!"

"Well sometimes you need to make sacrafices."

"I trusted you. YOUR A MONSTER AND I TRUSTED YOU!"

Aang got into a stance when they heard "Hey!" Kazumi ran up with her cloak and weapons. She knew she'd leave after she got to fufill one of her dreams of kicking Jet's ass. "KAZUMI! Exilent! Now help me attack these guys." Kazumi just smirked and rolled her eyes and her hands glowed green. "WHAT THE?" Jet yelled as roots came from the ground and trapped him(2). 'Kazuki' got a rag out of her pocket. Kazumi undid the roots and started running at him with her knives out. Hook swords VS Long WILL WIN?!(start placing bets). The sounds of a flud and the clang of metal were heard. "AH FUCK IT!" Kazumi jumped behind him and hit a few presssure points. Jet fell and Kazumi smirked. "Come near the avatar and his friends you will die." Kazumi started to walk away. "Wait! why did you help us? aren't you sappost to listen to him?" Katara asked. Kazumi smiled and said. "Just doing my job." They heard a whistle. "I forgot to gag his mouth didn't I?" The other 4 nodded.

"All those people, JET YOU MONSTER!" Katara yelled

"The valley is safe."

"It will be without you! We warned the town, just in time." They heard Sokka fly up on Appa.

"Sokka!" The 4 ran up to the other 3, Kazumi watched from the distant

"SOKKA YOU TRAIDER! YOU JUST CAUSED US TO LOSE A BATTLE!"

"Can you gag his mouth now?" Korra asked.

"Course!" Kazumi smiled and gaged his mouth

Korra was trying to convince Aang to let Mako to come with them. "Hey do you think Kazumi can come to?" Sokka asked.

"No I can't because it wouldn't be far to Appa and you guys that and I've got somewhere to be."

"Can we drop you off?"

"(Rolles eyes) No I can get there myself."

"You sure."

"Yes. Now please stop asking me to come."

"Well you helped alot and you can help us more!"

"I could, but I can't right now."

"Well hopefully we'll see you around." (Aang)

"Knowing me you will see me again."

"You are really familiar. Who are you and why are you helping?" (Korra)

"(closes eyes and smiles) Well, (Opens eyes(Emerald green half and half)) you never know whos secretly an ally."

"Tarja!" (Midnight and Korra)

"(Smirk) If you really want me to come you have to catch me."

Kazumi/Tarja went from human to a lizard crow and flew away. Everyone was wide eyed except Mako, Korra, and Midnight. "That's normal for her" Midnight explained. The 6 were now all on Appa and heading closer to the North.

(Few mins later) Sophie walked out of the forest. "Tia!" Eva ran to her and gave her the hugest hug that Sophie gladly returned. "Did anyone hurt you?" She asked. Eva giggled and shook her head. "Good, cause otherwise someone would have gotten a huge beating." Sophie smirked.

_FINALLY DONE! I am not good when it comes to Sokka episodes or Jet episodes for that matter. I don't have school til Tuesday (again) so... MORE CHAPTERS! Did anyone see Frozen? Great movie huh? And Olaf's song, did anyone else immeadiatly think zutara from one of the lines in that song? REVIEW! And every 2 chapters will be a music night so if you want a song REVIEW TO ME! I really don't think you want to read my music._

_REFERENCE LIST:_

_1) Taking hearts: Queen Ragina's dark power from Once apon a time_

_2) Entangled roots: WoW druid attack_

_-Toph_


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Spirit and Worgan

_**CHAPTER 8: THE BLUE SPIRIT AND NIGHTWISHES**_

_OK, So I skipped A LOT of episodes, DON'T KILL ME! Well they all got sick except Aang obvisously. And if your confused on Tarja turning into an animal last chapter she's the animal spirit so it's normal for her to shapeshift into animals. And the music night in this chapter was moved thanks to the last music night._

_DISCLAIMER: I own avatar! (troll mode) on DVD. But I don't own the actual shows sigh._

_*** CHAPTER 8 ***_

Zuko just heard that Zhao captured the avatar a few hours ago. So he left at night to go and capture the avatar himself, with his dai swords and demon mask. "Were do you think your going Prince Zuko?" He heard an women ask. It couldn't be Sophie she's at the ship and this didn't sound like her eather. This person had an a voice with a growl that was kinda hard to understand but still slightly understandable. And besides he was already a mile and half away from the ship. He drew his weapons. "I am no threat to you. But you are going to need help getting into Zhao's fort." The girl stepped out of the shadows. It wasn't human. _'That explains the monsterous voice' _Zuko thought. This creature was tall, it looked like an artic hound except it stood on two legs, had black fur and woar clothes. The outfit was almost like his just a little more detailed and had daggers at both of it's sides. It had aclets (or shoes if you play wow you get it(1)). It's main was long and spikey it also appeared to have something like side bangs.

The creature got on all fours. "Get on, it will be like 15/20 minutes if you ride instead of walk there yourself." Zuko hesitated a moment before getting on. "Hold on tight." The creature took off fast. Zuko almost fell off. "My name's Nightwishes by the way." (i do have a worgen named Nightwishes I think she's it's a warlock or a rogue) Zuko nodded.

It took 15 minutes to get there and 5 more to get inside. Zuko didn't want the help but didn't speak. Nightwishes used her sent to find the avatar much more quickly than he could. _'Maybe it was a good idea to let her come' _Zuko thought. 'Stop' Nightwishes mouthed. 'I'll attack one of the guys you attack the other one while he's distracted.' Zuko nodded. He watched as she turned invisable. She re-appeared behind one of them an tripped him to make him fall sideways. "How did you fall sideways?" Then he saw Nightwishes and 'The Blue spirit' attacked him from behind and knocked him out. Nightwishes knocked out the guy that was on the ground.

Aang was scared to see the blue spirit and even more terrifed to see Nightwishes. Blue cut his chanes. "Are you here to help me?" Aang asked. Blue just waved his swords. "(Rolles eyes)Yes" Nightwishes whispered. They lead Aang to the exit when they hear the alarm. "So much for stealth." Nightwishes said. They started running but got stopped by guards most of them were scared of Nightwishes others didn't act scared but they peed their pants so it was obvisous. Nightwishes charged at the group with her daggers leaving the other 2 to fend for themselves. A lot ran away but the others charged at her. It took a while but they got to the gate but once again surrounded. "STOP! WE NEED THE AVATAR ALIVE!" They heard Zhao yell. The worgan and demon put the daggers against the child's throte. "Open the gate let them pass." They opened the gate and they walked backwards. Nightwishes saw arrows coming. Zuko got knocked out and his mask fell off. While Nightwishes caught the arrow flying toward her. Aang gave them cover. "Aang! Help me get Zuko on my back then get on!" Aang got Zuko on her back then he got on. She ran as fast as she could.

20 minutes later they were sitting under a tree and Aang was talking about him and Zuko being friends. Nightwishes turned herself human again and Aang saw it was Sophie/Tarja. (Really it was obvious) She walked a few feet away, winked at Aang to act like she was just now running to get Zuko , Zuko attacked Aang, Sophie ran and dragged Zuko back to the ship. She had Eva to cover for her while she was helping Aang and Zuko.

_The privious chapter I completed the unfinished chapter and uploded it. I started this chapter the same day and finished it the same day also. SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY SO FAR! I will make a TAang drabble after I summit this. Next chapter 'Fortune teller ZK style'_

_Reference list_

_Worgen Rogue: An Alliance creature in WoW_

_-Toph_


	9. Chapter 9: The Bet part 1

_**CHAPTER 9: THE BET PART 1**_

_Thursday (on the 16th) I wrote 2 drabbles and uploded them and 2 chapters to AZS._

_**Over the Hills and Far Away**_

_**Crushes, they crush people**_

_These are my drabbles if you want to read them. Speicial (?) Thanks to __Sailor Fayth 09 for being my first Over the Hills and Far Away reviewer. And being an awesome Nightwish fan. SEE THERE IS HOPE FOR HUMANITY! (Yes!) Sorry that it's been a while and this is in between episodes. And the 1st song is more of a makorra or masami song but I can dream!_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything interesting in my life_

_***Chapter 9***_

Zuko and Iroh were sitting eating slowly and waiting for Sophie and Eva. Zuko got up to ask the guards were they were. He opened the door just as a guard was going to knock. "Uh, good morning Prince Zuko, Madame Sophie and Madame Eva are still asleep." The guard said nerviously. "Wake them up!" Zuko demanded. The guard made a face and started sweating. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked annoied. The guard gave a nervious smile. "Wake up, that she-demon?" Zuko rolled his eyes. "Fine, get that, Chung guard to wake her up!" Zuko slamed the door and went to sit down. "You know nephew, you seem much more calm and controlled ever since Sophie came." Iroh said trying to hold a laugh/smirk/smile. Zuko rolled his eyes. "That's because I'm closer to captureing the avatar than ever before." Zuko said and started eating again. Iroh smiled cause he saw his blush not knowing who he really was thinking of.

"Chung! You need to wake Sophie and Eva!" The same guard who talked Zuko told him. "Says who?"

"Zuko."

"Ug, fine."

Chung walked a few minutes to the girls' room. He opened the door to see them sleeping. Sophie was on the ground and Eva was in the bed. _'Guess I'll wake Eva first.' _He thought. He walked around the bed to were she was faceing. He gentaily shook Eva awake. "Eva you need to wake up. You guys are late to breakfast." Chung whispered. Eva imeaditly jumped out of bed. "I'll wake Sophie, you get ready." Chung walked to the other side of the bed to wake Sophie. '_She looks so happy.' _Chung thought and smiled. He shook her but she just rolled over to her back. Chung's eyebrow twitched. He walked to were her feet were and ripped the blanket off. She didn't budge and Chung's nose bled. She was in a blood red noodle strap with loose black silk shorts that went to her nese (?). He shook his head to wake from the daydream and shook her again. Now she was on her other side. Chung thought of something to get her to wake up. So he started scratching the back of her head and she started purring and smiling. PURRING! Chung started laughing. _'She's purring, cuddleing my hand, and not waking up! I need to think of something. But she does have a new nick name (...) I've got it!' _Chung smirked at his plan and nickname for her. "SOPHIE! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY PIRITES! THEY'VE GOT EVALIN!" Chung screamed. Eva watched the scratching part and this. Right when those words left his mouth Sophie shot white fire from her foot. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Sophie screamed sitting up. She saw Eva near the bathroom and giggling and sees Chung trying not to laugh. Sophie gave him a 'You dead pal' look. "Run Chung!" Eva yelled smiling. Chung started running out Sophie quickly got up and started chaseing him while firebending. "YOUR DEAD CHUNG!" Sophie yelled. Chung laughed running faster. He looked behind him and saw her a foot away. Sophie was quicker and tripped him. He landed on his back. Sophie sat on his stomach and pined his arms above his head. Chung started laughing uncontrolably.

"(Giggle) CHUNG WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?(Giggle)"

"HA! You lost. You laughed."

"Don't rub it in my face asshole. Why did you do that?"

"Zuko said to wake you up. You guys are late for breakfast."

"I'm going to get you back for this. And why is there dry blood under your nose?"

"(blushes) Look down."

Sophie reised what she was wearing and smirked.

"Why would you care and why would you look?"

"I took off your blanket. I was expecting you to wear onezie pajamas with pumalope!"

"(Giggle) I wish I had jammies like that!"

"And who's nose wouldn't bleed at your prettyness?"

"(Rolls eyes) Ya I'm gorgous but you don't need to bleed over it."

"Your pretty much naked."

"Trust me if I was home alone I'd be completely naked. Be glad I'm not home! Or if I was a guy I'd probably shirtless all the time."

Chung's nose started bleeding again. Sophie rolls her eyes and helps him up. Sophie started walking away when he remembered her saying 'I'll get you back'. "Uh when are you going to get me back?" Chung asked nerviously. "Don't worry I won't try and hurt you. That and I have to think of something. And it will happen when you least expect it." Sophie smirked. Chung smiled. "OK by the way you have a nickname to." Chung smirked. "(Sigh, frown) Let me guess, She-demon? Murderer." Sophie looked away frowning fighting back the tears. "No, not from the idiots on this ship. I ment my own personal nickname." Chung gave her a kind smile but his head he was smirking. Sophie looked at him with a curious look. "What?" Chung smirked. "Kitty." Sophie started laughing. "And when you need to get my attention just go 'Here kitty kitty!'" Sophie giggled again. Chung kept smirking though his heart felt like it broke in 2. "Thanks I like that nickname." Sophie gave him a smile. Chung gave a huge smile

"Really?"

"Ya I like that. Don't wake me up like that again."

"Fine, but that was hilarious."

"(Rolls eyes) I have to get ready see you at lunch."

(After breakfast) Sophie and Zuko were in their training clothes and in there stances. "Begin" Iroh said. Sophie charged at him. Zuko shot a ball of fire at her and she dodged it. Sophie shot normal fire at him. Zuko blocked it and shot fire again. It gave her a 1st degree burn. Sophie's eyes wide and she smiled holding her arm. "YOU DID IT! You actually hit me! Congradulations Scarface!" Sophie yelled happily. Zuko gave the retreating girl a confused look. "Your not mad? I thought you'd try to kill me!"

"No, why would I kill you for improvment? And besides, no one has ever hit me before. It was time for a change." Sophie smiled holding her arm and walking to get tea. "Would you like something for your arm?" Iroh asked with a conserned look from Eva and Iroh. "No, thanks though. It just needs aloe and to breathe" Sophie smilied getting her cup of tea. "When will we practice with our sword?" Eva asked taking a sip. "Right after tea. I finally finished my sword! It's going to be used for the first time! I'm so excited!" Sophie smiled and ran to get their swords.

"Here you go kiddo. Are thou ready to see thy sword!?" Sophie yelled. "YES" Eva yelled. Sophie and Eva took out their swords at the same time. (If you know what the Frostmourne sword looks like awesome and the frost on the real sword isn't there.) "Cooooo(1) huh?" Sophie asked smiling. Eva gave an amazed smile. Zuko and Iroh gave confused looks. It was a sword with weird markings and a (fake) animal scull. "THAT'S AWESOME!" Eva started jumping. "I KNOW RIGHT!? Stop jumping your going to cut yourself." Sophie stated and she stopped jumping. A smirk appeared on the child's face and charged at Sophie. Sophie blocked the attacks Eva shot at her. Sophie swung her sword and Eva blocked it. Eva aimed at her legs and she jumped out of the way.

"A true protogy." Sophie smiled and walked to get tea. After an hour of practiceing they were worn out. "So do you have any plans, that are going to fail at the end?" Sophie asked getting an apple from the basket in the middle of the table. Zuko gave her a look and sighed.

"No I don't"

"(Scoff) I can get the avatar sometime this week."

"Is that a challange?"

"Do I smell a bet brewing?" (evil smile, hand together infront of mouth)

"YOUR ON!"

"Exilent" (smirk deepens)

"If you can't get the avatar within the week you die!"

"liturly?"

"Ugh, yes."

"K I'll think of your punishment when I get the avatar."

Sophie started to walk away. "I'll be back, Iroh's incharge of Eva I'll be back." She only walked a few feet when Chung ran out. "Were you going?" Sophie continued walking. "To get aloe and something to capture the avatar." Sophie was already on the ground a few feet away from the ship.

Okpatrickit'sout!

(With the gaang) The 8 landed yesterday and Midnight was no were to be found. "Have you seen Midnight?" Korra asked it was a hour but she was still worried. "I don't know maybe she's hunting." Then they heard her yell. "Hey guys I'm back!" They turned to see a girl with a cloak. "Who are you?" Katara asked in her stance. The girl turned into mist and turned into Midnight wearing a cloak. "I forgot I could shapeshift!" Midnight smiled and turned human again. "I went to town and got a sewing kit for Katara. You needed a new one right?" Midnight got out a sewing kit. "Oh I did! Thank you so much!" Katara took it and Korra went to Mako. "I also got you a jernal so you can talk about how you feel without telling others" Midnight getting out the book and takeing off her cloak. She still had her animal ears and a tail. Katara gave her a confused look. "And this is why I wear a cloak. I'm still working out the bugs." Midnight said turning wolf and put the cloak in her bag and walked away. "She is the only animal who will ever have a bag." Katara laughed and looked closer at the jurnal. It was a sky blue book made out of leather It also had a sparkley water tribe igsignia. Katara smiled, Midnight knew her well.

(20 mins later) Everyone was sitting at camp talking. "Hello team avatar!" They heard a lady yell they turned to see Sophie. They all jumped up, except Aang, and got into there stances. "I'm not your enemy, Zuko is." Sophie said. "She's right guys she did help me excape Zuko and Zhao." Everyone looked at Aang like he grew 80 fricken heads. "I did. And now I need your help." Sophie explained.

"Anything! What do you need?"

"I made a bet that I could 'capture'(flexes fingers) the avatar within the week. So I was wondering if I could borrow Katara for a few days."

"What!? WHY ME?"

"Cause I need to do something he's never done before and make him feel like an idiot!"

"I promise on my life that I'll protect her with my life and make sure no one hurts her. If I can take her with me." (right hand over chest, left up in the air)

"What's your plan?"(Aang)

"I need Katara to come and then you guys to fly the opposite way then come back for her on the 6th day."

(looks at Katara and back to Sophie) "Very well it's OK with me if it's OK with Sokka" (Aang)

"NO!"

"I promise if ANYONE touches her they'll die in less than 5 seconds."

Sokka gave her a dirty look then looked back to Aang and sighed.

"Fine. Is it OK Katara?"

They all looked to Katara and Katara looked back and forth from her friends and to the lady who wanted to take her to Zuko. "Ugh fine just let me get a few things." Sophie smiled and waited. "Thanks guys." Katara and Sophie started walking away and the others gathered there things and flew off. "I'm Sophie, just incase you didn't know." Sophie smiled.

"And you know me."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem, wait! Capture the avatar? ARE,"

"No I will act like i'll capture him then immediatly let you all go."

"OK."

The boat was in view. "OK, get on my back and act passed out so it will look like I captured you." Katara gave her a confused look and relised she was right so got on her back. A minute later they were back and Zuko looked at her angerly. "Sup, the avatar excaped and she was already passed out so I took her." Sophie shrugged. "AND! While she's here she will be treated as a guest." Sophie looked at them seriously. "Were would she stay?" Iroh asked. Sophie thought for a minute. "I guess she can bunk with me and Eva. What do you think Eevee?" Eva nodded happily. "SLEEPOVER!" Eva yelled "I've always wanted one!" Sophie frowned. "You poor thing. OK then!" Sophie and Eva walked into their room. "OK Katara you can get off now." Katara got off her back and looked around. Sophie sat on the bed and put aloe on it. "What happend to your arm?" Katara asked worried. "(Giggle) Sparring practice" Sophie smiled.

"I'm a healier I can heal it for you."

"No thanks, I've never gotten hurt before it was time for a change. I want it to heal on it's own. But if you want you can heal Evalin's bruses and cuts."

"How did that happen?"

Sophie looked and Eva and the little girl nodded.

"We were at Braken Village near Omashu, when you guys were there, well anyways me, Iroh, and Zuko were at this tea shop buying tea and she bumped into my leg and her 'mom' yelled at her and I don't know what happend after that, but like an hour later she bumped into me again here on the ship so I got her cleaned up and she told me this terrible law and it got her abused so I kinda took her and I've been taking care of her and made sure that she'd never see those terrilbe Beiber lovers again." (tear rolls off all 3 of their faces)

"You're a hero. I was so wrong about you please forgive me"

"I was never mad at you Katara, but we'd both LOVE it if you can heal her up. I'll go get you some water." (small smile walks out)

"Is that true...?"

"Evalin, yes it is" (Lifts back of shirt and sees wimp marks)

"They would wip me when I talked, they cut me when I bumped into Tia."

"Tia?"

"Sophie, I call her Tia. Everyone here calls her Sophie."

"I see. I'm so sorry they did that to you, what's that law she was talking about?"

"In the Earth Kingdom, If you think your child is going to hurt you your aloud to hurt them in anyway and anywere."

"She was right that is the worst law."

"Tia taught me not to judge a book by it's cover. I always thought the Fire Nation made me go to those people because they killed my real parents, but Tia, Iroh and Chung are a lot different than I expected." (Smile)

"Chung?"

"One of the guards here."

"I see"

Sophie walks in with an empty bucket. The 2 give her a confused look.

"I can't get clean water out there but theres a little bit of clean water from the sink faset." Sophie explained walking into the bathroom. She comes out a minute later with a bucket of water. "All the water that's left." Katara water bent some of the water and healed her cuts from the Tia bump. "This may sting a little I never healed cuts before" The water glowed and Eva smiled and said. "It doesn't hurt. It's really soothing.(Smile)" Katara and Sophie smiled and a minute later the cuts were gone but there were scars that were barely noticable. "Awesome job Katara!" Sophie looked at Eva's arms and smiled. "Next, the wip marks" The wip marks took less time than the cuts and they were completely gone. "Anywere else?" Eva showed them her belly that was BADDLY brused. "They took turns kicking me and one of them hit me with a hammer." Eva looked down. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have internal bleeding!" Sophie gave a worried look.

"I was scared."

"Here let me scan your belly." (Puts hand on her belly with glowing green eyes)

"There's minor internal bleeding in her lung and large intestain with a baddly cracked rib that was broken and never tooken care of." (Really sad frown)

"I don't think I can heal that." (Katara)

"You can't, but I can."

She stood up and green ribbin like things with transparent leaves circled around Sophie's hands and Eva(2). The bruse lightend up a lot. Sophie smiled.

"If you were able to do that why didn't you heal her earlier."

"I can only heal serious injeries and deep injeries like hers. Not injeries on the skin." (Frown)

"Oh"

"Her skin is still brused though. You don't have to heal it if you don't want to."

"No I'll heal the rest"

Katara healed the rest of the bruse. They all smiled and Eva started crying and hugged Katara. "Thank you Katara." She whispered. Katara smiled. This is what it felt to help the helpless, it felt wonderful, Katara hugged her back. "Your welcome sweety." They stopped hugging and desited to go to the took a minute and the whole way there they talked about stuff and friends and what it's like travling with the person their traveling with. And also fighting. And somehow during lunch it went from weapons to future plans. "Hm I guess I never really thought of that before. I guess I would settal down with a nice man. We went to see this fortune teller who said I'd be with a powerful bender. Then Sokka said that Aang was a powerful bender but I don't know he's only 12. He's younger than me and the Avatar I don't think he would even have time for me." Katara looked down at her food and started picking at it. "There are plenty of fish in the sea Katara. And you know, there is more than **1 **powerful bender." Eva nodded in agreement, "(Sigh) What do you think I do?"

"Follow your heart!"

"Your right thanks"

Chung walks up

"Whatcha talking about"

"Futures" (Said at same time by all 3 girls)

"Gotcha"

"What about you Sophie?" (Katara)

"My future?"

"Ya (Takes bite)"

"Well before I met Eva I planned my future, (stupid smile) Out in the woods, alone, lots and lots of music. Just me and the animals me taking care of them. And I'd have my gun and bows shooting a target."

"So a crazy animal person living in the woods with music?" (Chung)

"Yep! Now Eva would be there and we would rock out to all the music!"

"YAY!" (Eva)

"What about me?" (Chung asked in a whiny/joking tone)

"You could always come visit!"

"I guess I'll have to live with that."

"If you can find us" (smirk, eats) (Chung frowns and rolls his eyes)

(hour later Zuko practices alone trying not to look at Katara) "ZUKO! Your forms sloppy and your distracted! Take a 5 minute break!" Sophie yelled. Katara, Iroh, Eva, and Sophie looked at him. "She's right your form is sloppy and your distracted." Iroh agreed. Katara looked at Zuko and Zuko saw she was looking at him.

_'Damn those blue eyes that have been haunting me for weeks!' (Zuko)_

_'I wonder why he's so distracted, it can't be because of me could it?' (Katara)_

_'Perfict moment to embaress him' (Sophie/Tarja/Kazumi...)_

"YOU LIKE KATARA DON'T YOU SCARFACE!?" Sophie screamed. Zuko turned into the fire nation flag. (Redder than Tenzin, never thought it was possible huh?) Sophie and Eva were rolling on the ground laughing. Sophie passed out from not having enough air. Eva dropped her tea on her. "I'm sorry, I had to say something to lighten the mood. Mainly sorry to Katara cause she has to be Zuko's crush." Sophie said still laughing. Zuko ran to his room. "HEY! He never denied it!" Eva pointed out. Sophie gave an evil smile. "You don't mind if I tease him about it do you Katara?" Sophie asked. "I want to tease him too!" Katara giggled at the 2's behaver.

"I don't mind."

"Great(...) I don't think he's going to talk to me for a while and he'll yell at everyone else do you think you can calm him down?"

"I can try" (starts walking away when)

"Do you think you guys can kiss while your in there?"

Katara gives an annoied look.

"OK, that was the last one for today I promise" (hands up in surrender)

Katara walks away and the 2 girls fist bump. "That was hilarious. This, will be a fun week" Sophie said and the 3 evily smirked.

Katara asked one of the guards were Zuko's room was. It took a minute but she got there. She knocked on the door and heard his voice.

"Who is it?"

"Me, can I come in?"

"(...) Sure"

Katara walked in.

"That wasn't right huh?"

"What Sophie said? Yes."

"(...) Wanna talk about it?"

"I had a feeling she would say something stupid."

"What's wrong with having a crush on me?"

"Nothing, your pretty and your a strong fighter I can't see why anyone wouldn't have a crush on you." Right when he said those words he covered his mouth and turned red again. Katara smiled and blushed along with him. "Please leave." Zuko said quitely. Katara nodded and left. She had to ask a guard were Sophie's room was, the ship was filled with twists and turns it would take a while to get used to it. No one was in there she was relieved that she'd be able to wright in privite.

_Dear journal, (Day 1)_

_This is my first day writing in this journal Midnight got me. I'm really greatful, so I don't have to have ackward conversations with Sophie and Eva. I know I can trust them, but I'm still not perfectly comfertable talking to them. Anyways, I'm helping Sophie win a bet this is my first day on the ship. Though it's just after lunch and I haven't fully expericed today I just had an encounter with Zuko! He was practiceing his fire bending then Sophie told him his bending was sloppy and distracted and then she got a smirk on her face and yelled, "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON KATARA DON'T YOU ZUKO!?" Well something like that, and he ran to his room and Sophie asked me to go and talk to him. So I went to his room, with some help from guard. I asked him if he was OK and he said that he knew that Sophie was going to say something stupid. When he said that I got affended. But he 'protected' himself he ended up saying he had a crush on me when he didn't mean to. I swear fireworks were going off in the background. I don't know why have this crush on the enemy, but I do. I think it's because of this dream I keep having about us. Anyways, I'll write again later I hear someone coming._

_Katara_

Sophie knocked on the door. "You OK Katara?" Katara was still blushing. "Ya I'm fine." Sophie and Eva walked in.

"Well your blushing. Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm blushing?"

Sophie and Eva nod.

"Nothing really happend we just talked then he asked me to leave."

"You know you can just say 'I don't want to talk about it'"

"Ok that works better."

"Music nights tonight. coming?"

"I'll go"

"Awesome."

(Zuko PoV) FUCK! Why did I say that!? Why to I like this peasant?(A female conseince comes) '_Cause she's hot and you keep dreaming of her? _

No, she's pretty and yes I dream of her, but I wouldn't go 'she's hot'.

_Yes she is stop dening it Zuko! _

She's the enemy AND we're opposites, it would never work.

_Maybe you should talk to someone about your problems. _

Absolutly NOT.

_Be that way, maybe you should talk to her about it maybe she likes you too. (Voice goes away)_

That was weird. That voice sounds like Sophie, oh well.

(Music night) Eva was wearing her new dress Sophie made her it was pink and white. (The one the little girl wears in Eluveitie's music video Omnos(I thought I'd add that)) "Sophie, can you sing us a story?" One of the guards asked. Though they were scared of her they enjoyed the stories she sang them and that she was happy to sing it to them. "Hmm, I can't think of one. Katara know any songs?" Sophie asked with a smile. Katara shook her head. Sophie, Eva, and Katara were thinking. "I didn't think ahead for once. Shocker. " Everyone, except Katara, nodded in agreement. "I've got it!" Sophie jumped up with a smile. She ran to the people playing music (after going to her room) and gave them music sheets. "Tonight, I will tell you a story of a women who found love and lost it because she never even try to start it because she was afrad of disappointing her people because the one she loved was a son of fire and she was a daughter of water though back then there was no war. But when she finally desited to tell him(...) He was already married to someone else." (Nods to musictions)

(Instramental)

_Your eternal, my love_  
_For me your all there ever was_  
_Every limit overcome_  
_As were intangled we are one_  
_Words are left unsaid burning in my head_  
_Now I only wish I could hold you again_

_Being there with you I feel at ease_  
_Being there with you is all..._  
_I ever need my one belief_  
_We share a common energy_  
_I've grown afar beyond the sea_  
_To find the other side of me_  
_I've waited long and patiently_  
_To find the one to balance me_  
_To live without dubiety_  
_This is my covenant to thee_

_Life feels empty, my love_  
_It pains me so to give you up_  
_Sentiments untold never to unfold_  
_Now I only wish I could hold you again_

_Being there with you I'm whole again_  
_Being there with you is all..._  
_I ever need, my one belief_  
_We share a common energy_  
_I've flown afar beyond the sea_  
_To find the other side of me_  
_I've waited long and patiently_  
_To find the one to balance me_  
_To live without dubiety_  
_This is my covenant to thee_  
_I ever need..._  
_My one belief_

_You're all I need my one belief_  
_The winds of time will carry me_  
_To live without dubiety_  
_Don't let this ever end_

(Eva) _We've flown a far beyond the sea_  
_To find eachother finally_  
_We've waited long and patiently_  
_To build a bridge between dualities_

Everyone clapped. EVEN ZUKO! But Katara and Zuko were thinking about the song and what she said before. They looked at eachother and quickly looked away hoping that the other didn't notice that they looked. "Hey Katara! Wanna sing somthin'?" Sophie asked. You could tell her 'music mode' was stronger now. Katara quickly shook her head no. "I don't know any songs." "Lier! You have to know at least ONE song!" Sophie wined. "Come on! Don't pull an Eva!" Everyone looked at her confused.

"Ugh, it's like saying you don't know music no offence Eevee."

"None taken"

Katara and Sophie thought a second. Then SOPHIE smiled.

"I know one!" (Sophie)

"What is it?" (Katara)

"It's called Lullaby for a princess, it's about 2 sisters incharge of rising the sun and moon, the eldest was a child of day and the other was a child of the night. Well anyways, the elder sister made a mistake which made the younger dark and evil, the youngest was banished to the moon for crimes to make it night forever. This is a duet to each other telling each other sorry. I'll go get the lyrics! Eva come and help me find them."

They ran to the room. "OK here's the plan, I'm going to make Katara sing with me to get Zuko to fall in love with her more. Is that OK?" Eva nodded. Sophie nodded back.

"We are back!"

When they got back Iroh just got done singing 4 seasons. Sophie ran to Katara and gave her the paper with the song on it. "Wanna be the younger sister?" (Hopeful smile) Katara rolled her eyes. "Fine" Sophie mouthed 'thanks' and ran to the musictions and they started playing music. (note: in the /both/ parts Katara's parts are after Sophie's)

_**(Katara) **__I never should have done this please sister why can't you just take me back please_

_**(Sophie) **__Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_**(both) **__How could I have sent you away?/How could I have hurt them this way?_

_**(Sophie) **__The blame was my own_

_**(Katara) **__My punishment's mine_

_**(Sophie) **__The harmony's silent today_

_**(Both) **__But into the stillness I'll bring you a song/But into that stillness you brought me your song_  
_And I will your company keep/ With your voice my company kept_  
_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies/ For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies_  
_Have carried you softly to sleep/ In exile I pay you my debt_

_**(S) **__Once did a lady who shone like the sun look out on her kingdom and sigh. She smiled and said "surely there is nobody so lovely and so well beloved as I" _

_**(K) **__Once did a lady who gleemed like the moon look on her kingdom and sigh, dejected she cried "Surely there is nobody who loves me or finds any love in my night!"_

_**(S)**__So great was her reign so brilliant her glory, that long was the shadow she cast, which fell dark apon the young sister she loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed._

_**(K) **__So great was her pain she rose in rebellion against those who cared for her most, she let the nighmare fall on those she ruled and threatened to grip them in permanent cold._

_**(b) **__Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine/ Lullay dear Tia goodnight sister mine_  
_Rest now in moonlight's embrace/ Rest now in starlight's embrace_

_**(S) **__Bear up my lullaby wings of the earth through clound and through sky and through space carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind_

_**(b) **__and carry my sorrow in kind Luna you're loved so much more than you know/ And may my sorrow in kind Tia you loved me much more than I knew./_  
_Forgive me for being so blind_

_**(S) **__Soon did that lady take others did not give her sister her due, and neither had she loved her as she deserved she watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

_**(K) **__Soon did her sister do what was demanded and gave to the moonlight her due breaking the harmony she saved her kingdom and banished her as a wise ruler must do. _

_**(S) **__But such is the way of the limelight it sweetly takes hold of it's host and that foolish lady did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most _

_**(K) **__But such is the weight of the crown that we wear sister duties we always uphold. May you forgive that foolishness mine and live on with no burden upon your soul_

_**(b) **__Lullay moon princess goodnight sister mine/ Lullay dear Tia goodnight sister mine_  
_Rest now in moonlight's embrace/ Rest now in starlight's embrace_

_**(K) **__May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams and ease you your passage of days may my apologies find you this night _

_**(b) **__and carry my sorrow in kind/ and may my sorrow in kind_  
_Luna you're loved so much more than you know/ Tia you loved me much more than I knew./_  
_May troubles be far from your mind_  
_And forgive me for being so blind_

_**(s) **__The years now before us_

_**(k) **__Empty and forlorn_

_**(b) **__I never imagined I'd face them on my own/ I never imagined we'd face them all alone_

_**(k) **__May these sunless seasons_

_**(s) **__Swiftly pass I pray_

_**(B) **__I love you I miss you all these miles away_

_**(K) **__May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_**(s) **__Safe apon your bed of moonlight_

_**(K) **__And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom_

_**(b) **__And when I dream I'll fly away to meet you there/ And when I dream I'll fly away to meet you soon./_  
_Sleep, sleep, sleep_

Eva fell asleep in Sophie's arms and the ship silently clapped. Everyone said goodnight and headed to bed. "Hey Katara, how 'bout you ask Zuko why he didn't sing?" Sophie whispered.

"Why would I bother him on that? Does he sing?"

"No, but if you go to music night and do nothing you would seem all lonely and stuff"

"Fine" _'Perfict excuse to talk to him' _

Katara walked to his room and knocked. "Come in." Zuko answered. She walked in silently.

"Hey" (zuko)

"Hi" (Katara)

"You sing beautifully"

"Thank you, why didn't you sing?"

"Cause I'm not a fan of music night."

"I guess I kinda like singing sometimes, but not all the time. The only music I knew of was from my mom. I would hurt to much to sing all the time."

"I see."

"So..."

"So..."

"I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight"

"Before I go, about earlier, and I'm sorry to bring this up again, but um, do you have a crush on me? And it's not because of what Sophie said."

(blush from both)

"It's hard to explain I guess, I haven't been good with crushes or anything related to love since my mother just disappeared one night."

"Your mom, disappeared?"

"Ya she just disappeared one night, she said good bye to me telling me she loved me, then left"

"Your not alone" (Katara hugs Zuko)

Katara left and left Zuko frozen. (Zuko pov) I haven't been hugged in forever. She's soft and smells like the wilderness. Amazing. _Here comes the part when Zuko relises that he has a stupid dreamy smile on his face. _Oh what do you know? _You should spend some more time with her! You guys have more in commin than you think. (voice leaves)_ The voice is right, maybe we, could, talk.

Katara walked into the room. Eva was on the bed mat. "You get the bed, that OK?" Sophie asked. "That's fine." Sophie threw her a blue night gown and Katara gave her a confused look. "Jammies, I thought you would like to wear something other than your clothes." Sophie explained and Katara looked down. Her clothes her fithly. "Thank you, do you think I can barrow something to wear?" Sophie nodded and pointed to the bathroom. A minute later she came out and Sophie was putting a blanket on the ground and a pillow on the blanket. "So howed it go with Scarface?" Sophie asked. Katara blushed. "Well I asked him why he didn't participate and he said cause he didn't like music and somehow we ended up talking about moms and his mom just disappeared so I gave him a hug and left." Sophie got the biggest smile. Katara just looked at her confused. "He wouldn't tell just ANYONE about his mom." Sophie said with a smile. Katara blushed/smiled. "See? Your already getting him out of his shell." Katara nodded in agreement. "Well goodnight." "Goodnight"

(With the GAang during music night) "I miss Katara." Sokka whined. Everyone else nodded in agreement. It may have been a few hours but it wasn't the same without her. "What do you think she's doing?" Aang asked. Midnight shrugged. "Maybe it's music night and she's rocking out with Sophie." Mako rolled his eyes. "Probably. You never know." Everyone sighed. "Well this is boring. Goodnight!" Korra yelled and went to bed. "You know with Mako back you'd think that she'd be less bored." Everyone nodded in agreement to Midnight's comment.

(Next day at ship) Chung woke up Katara and Eva cause they were the easyest to wake. Well Eva woke Katara. "Before you guys get ready can you help me wake Sophie?" Eva smiled and said "Nope, good luck" Eva turned got clothes and gave Katara a blue komono (?). "Thanks Eva. I'll help" Katara put the dress on the bed and got out her water carrier and started to water bending it above Sophie. "Dare drop that on me you will be smacked no mater what I promised." Sophie said. Katara water bended it back in her carrier. Eva walked out and mouthed 'She really wouldn't do that. But she will chase you.' Chung nodded in agreement. He walked over to Sophie. 'Watch this' Chung mouthed. Chung started scatching the back of her head. And she started purring again. Katara burst out laughing. "Wow." Chung smiled and rolled his eyes. "Hey Sophie if you don't wake up I'm going to kiss you." Chung joked. Sophie sat up and pushed his face and said "I'm up!" with a stupid smile. "I win!" Chung smirked. Sophie smirked back and shook her head. "No, I won."

Katara, Sophie, and Eva all walked to the 'Royal snobby dining room of royal jerks minus Iroh' room'. "Ya so we eat breakfast with Scarface and Iroh, lunch and dinner we ate with Chung cause he's useally lonely during breakfast and he's bullied." Sophie explained. Katara nodded saddly. "How did you sleep?" Eva asked. "Fine." Katara had a different dream (Finally) but it was still about her and Zuko. It went like this,

_(Katara pov) I find myself in a water tirbe looking home. It had water tribe decor but almost like earth kingdom shaped. I wondered where I was. I walked through a walk and see 5 beds with 4 people and a wolf. I see Korra, Mako, and Midnight sleeping on the middle beds, the girl on the far right had LONG hair and she flipped over and I relised she also had wings. And on the far left was a big person with short hair. I was guessing it was a guy but he was on his stomach so I couldn't tell. Just then a old woman walked in with a little girl in air nomad clothes. "Gran Gran? Do you think they'll be alright?" The little girl asked. I found it funny that we both had the same nickname for our grandmother. "I don't know Jinora." The old women frowned. "The southern tribe needs their princess, but the world needs their avatar." Jinora nodded in agreement. Princess avatar what? "I'm going to go and practice my bending with dad and my siblings, I'll be back soon Gran Gran!" 'Gran Gran' waved goodbye. "Hello Fire Lord Zuko!" I heard Jinora say. The women got the biggest smile I've seen. "I came as soon as I heard." The man said when I looked at him I gasped. It was Zuko. "Hello Zuko, it's good to see you." The 2 hugged. "I missed seeing you Katara, it's been to long!" I gasped. That's me? This must a vision of the future. Zuko frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to Aang's funral. Mai died the same day and I was forst to stay thanks to the fire sages. Trust me, I'd rather be here praying for my best friend." My, well the one not old, eyes widened. They were friends? NO WAY! That's amazing! (...) When? Katara nodded. "I would have guessed you had to stay in the fire nation." the 2 looked down saddly. "Happy she's gone?" Old Katara joked. "Yes, I was a __**little **__sad she died. But what would you expect? Someone who was your friend as a child you would be sad." O. Katara nodded in agreement. "I just wished we got together when we got the chance. Now I'm the widow of Avatar Aang (Sigh) I think I made a mistake. Don't get me wrong, I love Aang, I always have, but not as a lover." The 2 hugged. "I know, you had to, we both had to marry someone we didn't love as a lover." O. Katara nodded then giggled. "If Tarja was conses (?) she would be sqweeling." The 2 laughed. "Remember when I tied you to a tree?" they laughed again. "Tell me were the avatar is and I won't hurt you and your brother" O. Katara said in a deep voice flexing. "Go jump into the river" Zuko said in a high voice one hand in a fist on his side and doing that stupid hand wave thing. They laughed again._

_"All those wonderful memories! Remember Ba Sing Se?" ( .)_

_"Something I will always regret."_

_"Don't, thanks to you telling us Ozai's plans we won!"_

_"True" They hugged._

_"So how's traveling the world?"_

_"OK, I just started after homonic convergents I left to travel. The southern tribe I promised myself I would visit here first."_

_"Thank you, how's Feng?" (Note: Feng is a girl name)_

_"She's good, she may have just become the fire lord and she seems to be doing a good job."_

_"That's good"_

_"So how's the avatar and her friends?"_

_"They seem fine. I don't know what's happening they've been asleep for a week."_

_"That's awfill"_

_"It is."_

_I woke up then._

They just now got there right when they asked if she slept well. The 3 walked in and Zuko looked at Katara and immeaditatly turned red. Sophie and Eva smirked. Katara looked around and saw that the only free space was next to Zuko. "Sorry Katara you have to sit next to Zuko." Sophie said with this face :/ "That's fine I guess." For the rest of breakfast they were silent.

(after breakfast) The useal Zuko and Sophie sparred. Sophie had to become tougher to defeat from yesterday's practice. Zuko fell on his back HARD. Sophie made her sword appear out of thin air when his eyes were closed. Zuko opened eyes and they went as wide as they could.

"Were did you get your sword?"

"You may never know."

Zuko facepalmed himself.

Discordi'mhowlingatthemoonandsleepinginthemiddleofasummerafternoon

_Me: My original plan was to have the ENTIRE week in this chapter but I'm expereancing Writers Block for the first time! _

_Tarja: It's a bitch huh?_

_Me: Yes it is._

_Eva: So it's beautiful_

_Tarja: It depends on how you use it really as an insult or use it as it really means_

_Katara: Any spoilers for next chapter? _

_Me: NOPE! I have a condition known as 'writers block' remember?_

_Katara: Right_

_Me: Nutella and Dr. Pepper can probably help me_

_Katara: On it (She walks away)_

_Me: With my addiction_

_all 3 of us laugh_

_Tarja: Help 'Toph' out of her 'writers block' or I will kill you by sending you to Slinderman's forest while your also being tortured by JB music and the floor is covered in lego's and you'd be bearfoot and no one with be there to save you from your tourture! Muhahaha!_

_Me: Whoa there! Calm down physco_

_Tarja: Fine, but it will happen_

_Eva: What were the references?_

_Tarja: 1) "Coooooo" is from South Park, 2) was a druid ability from WoW called Rejuvenation, and the songs were, Twin Flames by Epica, (note the EPICness in the name) and Lullaby for a princess complete duet version by ladyphenyx but the origianal creator of Lullaby for a princess (The non-duet one) is Ponyphonic._

_Me: Thanks Tarja. Review and help me out! Toph out!_


	10. not a chapter

The new chapters coming out soon I just wanted to tell you there's new videos on my channel and there are NO videos on dirk productions


End file.
